A Different Beginning
by Sammyl1440
Summary: What would happen if it was Colin interested in Rory not Logan? An AU story with some parts from the seasons. Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls or any of the characters or scenes or lines from the show only other ideas are mine.
1. Chapter 1

**_Foreword_**

Everything up to season 5 episode 3 has happened she is with Dean I there will be a lot of references to begin with then there will be more AU. Some character maybe OOC but forgive me it's the only way for me to make it work. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or initial story lines.

 **Colin's POV**

We amble towards our dorm after a big night out and an early breakfast. As we approach the coffee cart I see a beautiful brunette talking to a sloppy looking guy who anyone with an eye can tell is mad about her but she has no idea. I decide to have some fun and see what can happen. I bump into him as I walk past.

"Oh sorry" he says and I think let the games begin.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?" I say with irritation.

"Not everyone's staring at you Colin" Finn replies as he does Logan and his current flavour of the week turn around.

"Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort" he says and I start checking out the girl properly and damn she is fine.

"Maytag repairman" Finn says with sarcasm and I chuckle inside my head.

"I've bartended to you - for your parties" the guy responds.

"That's right, you have. You're a talented man, he makes a kickass margarita" Logan tells the girl. While I continue to check her out I mean damn I can't take my eyes off her. Those blue eyes are like the ocean and I get lost in them. I see her getting annoyed at us but it's just too much fun.

"Thanks" he says with a nervous chuckle

"It's good to see you again. What's your name?" Logan asks and I'm trying to remember his name but nothing comes to me.

"Marty. Uh, this is Rory" Marty tells us. Rory my blue eyed angels name is Rory, such an original name.

"Hi. So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?" Logan says and inside I'm laughing out loud. By this point Finn is hanging over my shoulder bored and probably hanging out for more booze.

"Nope" he replies

"Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?" Logan asks him.

"Branford" he replies

"Oh, excellent - Branford. All right. Good running into you." Logan says as he starts walking away with his blonde.

"Excellent shirt" I say to him then look towards Rory "I can see what you see in him." I finish and start waking backwards taking her in one last time.

"Don't be an ass Colin" Logan says to me.

"Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small." I say as I start to walk away.

"You can't be serious, can you?" She says and I turn around.

"What?" I say

"You heard me. What did Marty ever do to you to deserve to be treated like that? Just because he doesn't have money from mommy and daddy to live off doesn't mean he is below you" she rants and I look at her incredulously.

"Where do you get off judging me? Just because I don't think the sun shines out of your boyfriend's ass. I can have my own opinion on whatever I want" I bite back hoping to find out if he is involved with her.

"Number and one I'm only voicing an opinion on what I see, number two I don't think that I just know him as a person and know he is a great person and three he isn't my boyfriend" she says to me.

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you or your friend. I hope to see you again and under better circumstances next time" I say with a smile to her and as I turn I swear I saw a little smile. I jog to catch up with the guys as we head to our dorm.

"So what's going on with you and the brunette?" Logan asks me.

"She hot and feisty" I say with nonchalance.

"Oh yeah so how you going to find out more about her to devise your plan of attack?" He asks

"I hope I can met her again and maybe make a connection I don't know. I just hope she can see past my snobbish remarks" I muse as I grab a drink from the bar and sit back on the couch and think about her.

 **Rory's POV**

What the hell just happened? I think to myself. I have finished my coffee and need more to think about just what happened.

"Hey Marty do you mind if I grab another coffee and then we can head back?" I ask him

"Yeah that's fine Rory" he replies. I quickly jump back in line order another large coffee pay and collect once I have it we start walking back to my dorm.

"What the heck was his problem?" I ask Marty.

"He was into you" he tells me.

"No way he's a snobbish ass" I reply

"He is but he was checking you out hardcore Ror" he says to me as we reach my door and head inside.

"I moved things around I hope you don't mind and I switched our rooms too. You will thank me in 20 years when your skin is still like porcelain" Paris says as we enter.

"Hey Paris glad you made it. How are you doing?" I ask her genuinely.

"I'm fine. I'm actually relieved to be anywhere that people aren't arguing over the first-edition Faulkners. His granddaughter Sarah is the worst. If she thought the casket was worth anything, she would have stuffed it in her purse" Paris replies

"I'm sorry for your loss Paris" Marty says

"Thanks Marty, don't you have elsewhere to be?" She asks him and he scurries out of the suite with a mumble of goodbyes.

"Seriously Paris" I ask her in a huff and head into my 'new' room and lay on my bed. I grab my phone and call the one person I know will listen and give me sage advise after she mocks me that is.

"Lorelai's house of seduction, how may we seduce you today?" She says

"MOM! What if I was grandma?" I say

"It's called caller ID babe maybe you have heard of it. So what does mommy owe this phone call to? Not that I'm saying I don't like talking to you sweets" she rants like we do.

"I need a little advice and a sounding board that isn't crazy like Paris or male like Marty" I tell her.

"What's up sweets?" She asks curiously.

"How can you tell if a guy likes you or not? You know that I have always been a little obtuse and oblivious to those kind of things" I say to her

"Well it depends on what has brought this on? Without a full breakdown of the situation i can't weigh in properly" she replies and I go into detail about what happened by the coffee cart earlier and my verbal sparring match with the guy called Colin.

"Sound like you definitely have a college guy after you but what about Dean?" She asks

"I don't know, I don't even know this guy apart from the fact his name is Colin and he is a stuck up and pretentious snob with too much money" I say annoyed

"Well it looks like someone has managed to work you up. You know what I say get some friends together and go to the pub and enjoy yourself before college life starts taking over and you get too busy with the paper and classes and your sick study schedule" mom tells me.

"Your right I need some fun, I will see who will go maybe I can get Paris out and help her mourn Asher" I say as we start to finish up.

"Wait mourn Asher what happened?" Mom asks

"Oh Paris's professor boyfriend dies of a heart attack over summer" I say with as much notchalance as possible.

"Since when was Paris dating a professor?" She asks

"Since around the Yale-Harvard game last year I guess but that doesn't matter now. Well I'm going to go mom see who wants to join us and then change and get ready" I say and end the call and head out and see Paris.

"Paris, want to go to the pub tonight?" I ask as she sits in the common room smoking a pipe.

"Yeah why not anyone else you inviting?" She asks

"Maybe some of the YDN girls? Sheila, Michelle and maybe Jodie" I say

"Sounds good what time we going to leave?" She asks

"Well I will text the girls tell them to meet us around 9 how bout we go get some food around 7" I say

"Sounds good" she replies and I head back to my room to choose my outfit for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

 **Rory's POV**

Just before 9pm Paris and I walk into the pub and take a look around for the other girls. I see Sheila and Jodie sitting at a booth so we head to the bar.

"What are you having Paris?" I ask her

"Rum and Coke, meet you at the table" she says and makes her way to the girls.

"Now why is a fine specimen like your ordering your own drinks?" Says a tall dark haired guy with an accent that sounds strangely familiar. I turn to the side and see the Aussie from this morning.

"Because I don't need a man to do everything for me" I reply as the bartender turns to me.

"Rum and Coke and a Long Island iced tea and 5 shot of tequila" I say knowing all the girls will be here soon.

"Who are the other 4 shots for love?" He asks

"My friends, who else?" I say annoyed as the drinks are put on a tray I pay the bartender and move towards our table.

"If you will excuse me I have friends waiting and it's rude to keep people waiting" I say and move through the crowd easily to our booth and see Michelle has arrived also.

"Here you go Paris and I thought we could start with a round of shots for us all" I say handing the tequila around along with the salt and lemon.

"To a good night!" I say as we all cheers and take our shot.

"So what brings us out tonight?" Sheila asks "because we know your not normally the party girl miss Rory" she says with a wink of acknowledgement.

"Mom's advice after a little how would you say tête-à-tête today with some obnoxious trust fund babies" I say in exasperation.

"Oh did they happen to be hot too?" Jodie asks with a giggle as I take a drink of my drink.

"Yes they were but it doesn't matter I have Dean" I say as I take another drink.

"Wait your back with Farmer Joe? I thought he was married?" Paris asks me.

"Yes and he was but they are no longer together so we are now" I say and drink again.

"Oh Rory abort, abort it's not going to work high school sweetheart who isn't at college and is over 45 mins away you will both spend more time commuting then seeing each other" Paris says as she heads towards the bar.

"Get me another please Paris" I say as she walks away. I look around and find said trust fund babies in a booth on the other side of the room drinking with girls hanging all over them. As I see Colin has a blondes whispering in his ear and I feel my stomach drop. Wait a minute I have Dean I shouldn't t feel like this. I gulp down the rest of my drink.

"Dance girls?" I ask them and they follow me out as we make our way to the dance floor as we hit the floor Beyoncé's naughty girl comes on and we lose ourselves dancing with each other.

 **Colin's POV**

Finn comes back from the bar with the scotch and glasses and sits down.

"Your girl is here" he says and I look at him quizzical

"My girl? I don't have a girl" I say forgetting about the blue eyes brunette from earlier as I have a lovely blonde eating out of my hands right now.

"Yeah hot and feisty" he replies and I realise who he means and I start looking around and then I see her with a bunch of friends in a booth on the other side talking animatedly.

"So what are you going to do?" Logan jumps in.

"Nothing tonight I have ...uh Brandi here" I say as she whispers sexy and naughty things in my ear. I see out the corner of my eye the girls get up and move towards the dance floor and then I see what she is wearing. She has a black mini skirt with black knee high boots and a blue shimmering halter. She looks amazing and it takes my breath away.

"Not doing anything now?" Finn asks with a chuckle.

"God if only I could, she is gorgeous and look at how she is dancing with her friends. Actually first step is try to dance with her" I say and move out from the booth and make my way to the dance floor as I reach them the song changes to Turn me on by Kevin Lyttle and I think perfect.

I lean in behind her and whisper "Can I have this dance?" I ask so soft and seductively.

She whips around to see who it is and I swear I see a sparkle in her eyes when she sees it me. "Uhh yeah sure" and she moves towards me. We start moving to the beat and I listen to the lyrics.

 _Oh yeaa...ah ah ah..._  
 _Is ah big dancehall song in know_  
 _Madzart alongside Kevin Little_  
 _You know how it is,_  
 _You Know how we go_  
 _You know_  
 _For the longest while we jamming in the Party_  
 _And you wining in on me_  
 _Pushing everything up_  
 _Right back on top of me_  
 _(tea - hey - ai)_  
 _But if you think you're gonna get away from me_  
 _You better change your mind_  
 _You're going home..._  
 _You're going home with me tonight_  
 _Let me hold you_  
 _Girl caress my body_  
 _You got me going crazy_  
 _You turn me on_  
 _Turn me on ..._

Damn this song is way to close to home with the way she is moving up against me. She smells like cinnamon and coffee and a faint smell of alcohol.

 _Let me jam you_  
 _Girl wine_  
 _All around me_  
 _You got me going crazy_  
 _You Turn me on_  
 _Turn me on ..._  
 _The girl ya nah go get way tonite_  
 _If she think madd man nah go fight_  
 _Me done feed her with popcorn and sprite_  
 _Now she whar come fly way like kite_  
 _Ooh yea yea_  
 _Ooh yea yea_  
 _Ooh yea yea yea_  
 _Ooh yea yea yea yea yea yea_  
 _Yea yea..._  
 _One hand on the ground and_  
 _Bumper cock sky high_  
 _Wining hard on me_  
 _Got my Python_  
 _Hollerin' for mercy - yea hey -ai_  
 _Then I whisper in her ear_  
 _So wine harder_  
 _And then she said to me_  
 _Boy just push that thing_  
 _Push it harder back on me_  
 _So .. Let me hold you_  
 _Girl caress my body_  
 _You got me going crazy_  
 _You turn me on_  
 _Turn me on ..._  
 _Let me jam you_  
 _Girl wine_  
 _All around me_  
 _You got me going crazy_  
 _You Turn me on_  
 _Turn me on ..._  
 _Girl just..._  
 _Hug me, hug me_  
 _Kiss me, squeeze me,_  
 _Hug me, hug me,_  
 _Kiss and caress me_  
 _Hug me, hug me_  
 _Kiss me, squeeze me,_  
 _Hug me, hug me,_  
 _Kiss and caress me_  
 _The girl ya nah go get way tonite_  
 _If she think madd man nah go fight_  
 _Me done feed her with popcorn and sprite_  
 _Now she whar come fly way like kite_  
 _For the longest while we jamming in the Party_  
 _And you're wining on me_  
 _Pushing everything up_  
 _Right back on top of me_  
 _(tea - hey - ai)_  
 _But if you think you're gonna get away from me_  
 _You better change your mind_  
 _You're going home..._  
 _You're going home with me tonight_  
 _Let me hold you_  
 _Girl caress my body_  
 _You got me going crazy_  
 _You turn me on_  
 _Turn me on ..._  
 _Let me jam you_  
 _Go wine_  
 _All around me_  
 _You got me going crazy_  
 _You Turn me on_  
 _Turn me on ..._  
 _Yeah ...eahh ..._  
 _Nahnananana ... eahhh ... yeahhh_  
 _Hug me, hug me_  
 _Kiss me, kiss me,_  
 _Hug me, hug me,_  
 _Kiss and caress me_  
 _Hug me, hug me_  
 _Squeeze me, squeeze me,_  
 _Hug me girl and_  
 _Kiss and caress me_  
 _Yeah ... Yeah .. Yeah ... eah ..._  
 _Ouhhhh ..Yeah_

The song finishes and I take her hand and lead here to a table by the floor.

"So I think some proper introductions are called for I am Colin McCrae" I say to her hoping to break the ice.

"Rory Gilmore ohh wait sorry it's really Lorelai but everyone calls me Rory because it's also my mom's name so it's to avoid confusion" she rambles and I chuckle.

"Nervous?" I ask finding it endearing.

"No of course not" she says in a rush

"Well Ms Gilmore what are you studying?" I ask trying to break the ice more.

"Journalism I want to be an overseas correspondent" she tells me and I'm surprised she wants it be so close to that kind of danger. "How about you?" She ask me

"Pre-Law family business follow the footsteps of the old man" I say with a disinterest.

"Good old Family obligation, I'm so lucky that my grandparents are not trying to pull that one on me or else I would be bored out of my mind" she says and I think about the name she gave me. Gilmore?

"Wait are you Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" I ask her

"Guilty but that's not my only society link **IF** my paternal grandparents actually cared about me and didn't think I was a mistake they would want me in law and at Princeton not here" she says and I look at in puzzlement.

"I'm not just a Gilmore I'm a Hayden too. My father is Christopher Hayden and I am the scandal child of 84" she tells me and I think back and remember the story my parents told me.

"Well I won't hold that against you" I say light heartedly trying to relax her.

"Well it was nice to meet you Colin, properly that is but I must get back to my friends and you have a blonde awaiting you" she says with a smirk and walks back to the booth that holds her girls and I head back to the boys.

"Shot you down did she?" Logan asks with a grin.

"Not really we just danced and I got to know a little about her" I say as I sit down and grab a drink while Brandi snuggles back into me.

"Then why are you back here?" Finn asks

"Because she is out with her girls and I can see she is a baby steps kind of girl and hey she may just be a great friend" I say and turn around and start making out with Brandi.

 **Rory's POV**

I head back to the girls after my time with Colin and sit down and take a drink of the one Paris got me.

"Took your time Gilmore" Paris says

"What it was just a dance and a few minutes of conversation" I say taking another drink.

"Well your bag has been buzzing for the last 10 minutes" Jodie says.

I quickly grab my bag and take out my cell and see there is like 4 missed calls and 2 voicemails from Dean. Not again he is starting to go down his possessive line again if it's this bad now what will happen in a week or a month when school and the paper.

"I will be back need to listen and call back outside" I mumble and I get up and head outside. I call voicemail first and listen.

 _"Hey Rory its Dean just wondering where you are why aren't you answering? Call me when you get this."_

 _"Hey Ror just me again I'm guessing your out or your phones in you dorm well I wanted to see when we can see each other again. Let me know I miss you."_

God he is already needy and it's only been a week or so. I'm not going to be able to do this again. I call him back and figure it out.

"Rory finally, where are you?" He asks me

"I'm at the pub with Paris and some of the girls. I was on the dance floor and my bag was back at the table with Paris." I tell him

"Where is the pub in relation to your dorm?" He ask me

"Like 10 min walk it's on State St" I sat wondering where he is going with this.

"Be there in about 10 minutes I was at your dorm wanted to surprise you" he said. He hangs up and I head back inside to the girls. I look over to where the guys are and I see all the girls gone. I take a seat and a big drink till I finish it.

"Another round girls?" I ask as I get up they all nod and I head to the bar.

"What can I get you?" He asks

"10 tequilas, 2 rum and cokes, and 3 Long Island ice teas" I say and wait for them to be made.

"That's a lot of alcohol if I say so myself" someone says and I turn around and it's Colin.

"Getting my last rounds in before I get dragged out" I say as the drinks a placed on a tray and I pay and go back to the table. We do our two rounds of shots and continue drinking soon the guys come over.

"Hey Rory" they say.

"Hey guys let me introduce you this is Paris, Sheila, Michelle and Jodie" I say " this is Colin and I don't know the names of the other two the tall dark one is Australian but I don't know about the blonde" I finish

"Finn and Logan" Colin says as an answer I look towards the door and there he is looking around. I stand up and wave to him and he makes his way over.

"Hey Dean this is such a surprise I was going to come see you this weekend after first week is done" I say to him as I hug and kiss him I look out the corner of my eye at the guys and they all have a confused look on their faces.

"Well Dean you know Paris the rest are Sheila, Michelle, Jodie, Colin, Finn and Logan. This is my boyfriend from Stars Hollow Dean" I say trying to be enthusiastic but I feel it fail somewhere in my heart and at that moment I knew it was all over and a scene would ensue when I end it because I was part of the reason his marriage failed and his life is a mess and I feel terrible.

"Nice to meet you all but hey Ror you ready to go? I want to spend some time alone with you" he says and I can tell he is trying to tell the guys she I mine.

"Ok let me just finish this" I say and gulp down the rest of my iced tea.

"See you later Paris see you girls at YDN and guys catch you around" I say and I hope my eyes tell Colin more than what I can verbally.

We walk back in silence to the dorm I unlock and we enter and Dean takes me in his arms to my room and starts kissing me.

"Dean wait please. We need to talk." I say to him and he pulls back.

"What is it Rory, I haven't seen you in like 5 days and I just want to be close to you" he says and I know it's now or never.

"Dean sit down" I say and take a deep breath.

 ** _Until next time hope your enjoying this any feedback is always appreciated_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Rory's POV**

This is it, I'm doing it. I can't believe I'm actually ending it.

"Dean this isn't working" I say

"What's not working?" He asks me confused

"Us, we have been back together for a couple of weeks and your already way to possessive. What happens when the paper and school start huh? Time is going to be even less can you handle that because I know I can't. It just isn't working for me." I say hoping it's not too harsh.

"No way Rory you can't be doing this to me. I left my wife for you!" He yells.

"I know Dean but it's still not going to work ok. Now if you don't mind I would like it if you left I'm tired and would just like to get some sleep" I say and turn my back on him. I hear footsteps then doors closing and then I finally breathe out and turn around and head to the common room to make coffee. After all of that I need coffee and I need to speak with mom. I grab my phone and make the call to her.

"Hey kiddo, why you calling so late is everything ok?" She asks me

"I just broke up with Dean" I say still in shock.

"Wait why?" She asks

"He showed up at Yale and basically dragged me home while I was out with the girls and I realised after 4 missed phone calls and 2 voicemails in 10 minutes that he is worse in his possessiveness then last time and I couldn't do it. Plus I think I have a crush" I rant to her.

"Whoa ok so I get the whole Dean possessive thing but who is the crush?" She probes.

"If I said the obnoxious trust fund guy from earlier, what would you say?" I ask scared.

"I'd say your crazy but your young so hey enjoy your college crush" she tells me as I grab my cup of coffee and settle into the couch and turn on the TV. I don't realise that I had fallen asleep until the door opened and I jerk awake to see Paris being lead in by the boys. I get up quickly " What are you guys doing?" I ask

"Returning a drunk Paris to her dorm safely" Logan tells me.

"Thanks guys I can take it from here" I say as I make my way to them.

"Why are you still in your going out clothes you have been back for a couple of hours and where is your _boyfriend_ " Colin asks me and I look down and see that I didn't change.

"Well I forgot to change after I broke up with my boyfriend" I say as I reach and grab Paris from under Finn's arm. "Thanks guys you can go I will see you around" I say to them as I lead Paris to her room and the guys walk out. I get Paris to her room help her change and get her in bed then I head to my room grab a change of clothes and go take a shower then straight to sleep.

 **Colin's POV**

As we walk out of her building I start smiling.

"So how did he go from boyfriend to ex-boyfriend in a matter of hours" I say to myself out loud.

"Here he goes we have lost him Logan he is thinking about her again" Finn says

"Shut up Finn" I say and continue my musings on our way back to our own dorm.

Once back at our dorm I grab a drink then head into my room.

"We really have lost him to a member of the fairer sex haven't we?" Finn asks Logan as I disappear.

I lay on my bed thinking about everything I have learned today and tonight. I have a thing for a smart, witty, gorgeous, sexy and feisty. I need to know more about her, I need to be closer to her. I decide I'm not going to get anywhere tonight so I guess I better sleep maybe I can talk to her in the next few days.

 **Rory's POV**

The first few weeks of semester went by in a blur, between classes and being assigned the features beat. In that time I had no chance to think about Dean or any other guys and I didn't run into the three stooges except for Logan when he came to annoy Doyle in the news room.

One night while investigating a possible story I come across a girl that looks a bit out of place on a college campus. What kind of girl wears a ball gown with a gorilla mask? I follow her outside to a waiting SUV and hear her call out the phrase "In Omnia Paratus" as she is shushed and jumps in I quickly take down the licence plate number and head back to my dorm to investigate further.

All I seem to find through general searches is what the phrase means and it's link to Yale. I guess I will just have to look through the YDN archives tomorrow. I head off to bed and decide to get up early to check out the newsroom.

I make it to the newsroom by 10 log into my computer and start searching the archives with the phrase 'In Omnia Paratus' and get a hit straight away from a 1996 issue talking about a 'Life and Death Brigade' I look around for photos and see the name Huntzberger. Wait isn't that Logan's name I just got my first solid lead.

"Hey Doyle I want to change my story" I say to him

"What to?" He barks at me.

"I have some leads for the 'Life and Death Brigade" I want to maybe try to get and expose on them" I say hoping he agrees

"We have tried many times but if you think you can get something good luck but I expect your story in 3 weeks" he says and walks away and I go in search of my lead.

I hit the coffee cart outside and then head to the main walkway where I met them the first time and take a seat and wait it out if no luck here then I will hit the pub tonight.

I spend the next 2 hours waiting until I see him walk straight past me.

"Hey, Huntzberger!" I call out

"Hey! You waiting on me?" He asks

"Could be" I reply

"Wow, I'm flattered" he replies

"Your prerogative." I say

"You here on business or pleasure?" He asks playfully.

"I just thought maybe I'd give you a chance to respond to my article?" I advise him

"What article?" He asks

"The article I'm doing on the Life and Death Brigade." I tell him as I look for any fault in his demeanour but there is nothing.

"Don't really know what you're talking about." He replies calmly

"You don't? Huh. I thought you would. It's a club. One of these super secret, super exclusive clubs here at Yale, membership spans a thousand centuries, secret handshakes and secret sayings, and a lot of running around in circles in your underwear, that kind of thing." I rant and start trying to slow down my brain.

"Sounds pretty secret." He chimes back

"Yeah. Anyhow, I'm doing sort of an expose on this one particular club and I figured, since you're in it, maybe you'd like to have your point of view included." I bait him

"I'm in it." He quarries

"Well aren't you?" I ask starting to get perplexed

"I've yet to run around in a circle in my underwear." He advises me and now I know he is being a smartass.

"Well. Okay. I mean, I have proof that your grandfather was in it, which means that your father was in it. Which should mean that you're in it. But maybe not. Okay." I try baiting again.

"Sorry to let you down." He says to me

"No let down. It would have been nice, but I have plenty of stuff without you, and I'm sorry to have bothered you." I say just as I turn to leave he finally bites.

"You have plenty without me, huh?" He asks

"Oh yeah! I have the ball gowns, the girl in the gorilla mask, In Omnia Paratus – very fancy catch phrase, by the way – the license plate on the black SUV, and about a dozen other little things. I mean, getting an interview with an actual member would have been great. But I'm okay without it." I rattle off hoping to rattle him.

"Well, great." He says

"Yep. Plus I'm completely onto your routine now" I try to guilt him.

"Wow." Is all he can say

"Yeah. So I figure I'll just track you, and you'll eventually lead me there anyway. So, hey. I mean it would have been easier if you just would have talked to me now, but I can do it the other way if you want" I say hoping he will just give in.

"The other way" he replies

"Yes" I say timidly

"You tracking me" he goes

"Yes" I remark dryly

"Following my every move?" He flirts

"Yeah" I pale

"I pick that way" he says

"Okay, but –" I really didn't expect that

"We can start right now, if you want. I'm heading back to my room, I can keep the window open in case you feel the need to sneak in, and track me from the inside." He replied with his trademark smirk.

"Thanks for the info" I say as I blush at the idea.

"Absolutely. And hey, good luck with that article. Sounds like a hell of a scoop" he says finally walking away.

I head back to my room and think about everything he did and didn't say.

 **Colin's POV**

I'm sitting in my room studying when I hear mine and Finn's suite door open and slam.

"Colin, Finn you here" Logan calls and I head out.

"Yeah what's going on?" I ask

"She is onto us" he says to us.

"She who? And onto us? What are you talking about Logan?" Finn asks him mirroring my questions.

"Rory and the 'LDB'she found out about us and she is digging. She has a bit already" he replies and I start to pale.

"Like what?" I ask

"Well lets see 'In Omnia Paratus' um ball gowns gorilla masks and last but not least Colin's licence plate number from the last LDB event. How's that for stuff." He says

"What's your plan then?" I ask him

"We invite her along to the next stunt with conditions of course and give her an inside scoop. Plus it may help Colin here to get in her pants" he says and I feel like hitting him.

"Well we are fine with it, go get it signed off by the rest of the crew and let me know I will organise the invite" I say to him and he left and I sit back and think about her again.

I head back to my room and get out the LDB stationary and start to set the note together as the next stunt is only a week away. I put the blindfold together with the note in an envelope and write her name on it and sit it by my desk and wait for the ok from Logan.

A few days pass and Logan finally calls me while I'm studying.

"Hey Logan what's the verdict?" I ask him.

"Get that invitation ready I managed to finally get everyone to agree" he tells me.

"Thank god, so I'm planning to put the invite on her window tonight and you are driving this time. I'm collecting her and sitting with her" I say trying to stake a claim.

"Relax Colin she is all yours mate" he chuckles and hangs up. The event is still a 3 days away. I realise Logan needs to discuss conditions. I call him back.

"What Colin?" He asks

"Before she gets the invite you need to get her to agree to conditions" I say to him.

"Under control I'm going to YDN as we speak I have a plan" he says and ends the call and I sit back and study again.

 **Rory's POV**

Sitting in the newsroom researching more for the secret society I received an IM.

 _L - Hey Ace. I've got a proposition for you._

I look across to see Logan at his desk with his trademark smirk on looking at me.

 _R- Shoot_

 _L- I'll help you with your article. Get you the inside scoop. You just have to agree to a few conditions._

 _R- What conditions?_

 _L- The first condition is you have to agree before you know the conditions._

 _What do you say, Ace? You in or out?_

 _R- I'm in._

I look up and he's gone I wonder how he is getting me a scoop. I decide to log off and head back to my room for the day and catch up on my reading.

I enter the common room and Paris is running around and collecting things before running out the door. I head to the sanctuary that is my room and put down my book bag. I look to my window and see an envelope with my name on it. I open the window and grab it and open it up to find a blindfold and a note.

 _Be outside you building at 4 pm in 3 days with the blindfold on._  
 _The LDB_

**_This is where I end this chapter I know there is a lot of episode dialog but it's the best way for me to get towards the end game. I hope you are all enjoying it more to come soon._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Rory's POV**

I'm standing outside my building at 4pm like asked waiting to be collected.

"You ready Ror?" A male voice says to me and grabs my hand and I feel the sparks and realise it's Colin.

"So your in it too Colin?" I ask as he moves me along towards the awaiting vehicle. He ducks my head as he helps me in and to put my seat belt on.

"Lets go" he says

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" I ask.

"Can't Ror, our destination is to remain a secret" Colin says and I let out a sigh.

"So who else is with us?" I pipe up

"Not so loud please love" I hear Finn say.

"Sorry finny" I coo "I'm guessing Logan is here somewhere" I muse

"Right here Ace" he chirps.

"So what no gorilla masks today?" I ask

"Seriously is that on properly Colin?" Logan asks

"Of course it is" he replies

"I can tell because your voices aren't muffled" I say easing their minds

"Oh she sharp" a girl says

"Who's the girl?" I ask puzzled

"I've heard we met but I have no recollection of it" she states

"Ah gorilla girl" I acknowledge

"What a charming nickname" she scoffs and it goes quite. As I sit and think about what's going on I feel a gentle finger rub along the side of my thigh. I shiver in anticipation at the touch.

"Oh this is overnight too" Colin says

"Overnight?" I question

"Did we forget to mention that?" He ask me

"I guess you did" I grumble

"Hope it doesn't screws up any plans" he says

"No" I say

"No?" He questions back

"Nope" I reply definitively

"Hmm, loose schedule, good" Logan muses.

"We like our schedules loose like we do our women" Finn pipes in as I roll my eyes that no one can see while I add a groan to emphasise my distaste.

A few hours later I feel the car slowing down and coming to a stop.

"Are we here? Can I take the blind for off now?" I ask

"Not just yet" Colin says quietly as he helps me out of the car. He leads me somewhere and I start to smell burning wood like a bonfire or something.

"Come on Colin am I going to be able to see or am I patty Hearst-ing the whole time?" I say

"It's coming off calm down Gilmore" he says to me as he removes my blindfold and my eyes adjust and take in the setting.

We are somewhere in forest/mountain area and there are like a 100 tents set up around plenty of little tables and lanterns everywhere with some people still setting up but dress in 1920's safari suits and dresses.

He leads me towards a tent over to the far left side of the site.

"This is yours not much closet space but a hell of a view" he says "well I have to go get ready myself, see you later" he says and winks at me before he moves off towards another tent just 20 feet away from mine. I head into my tent put my bag down and start taking notes for the article.

Before I know it the party is in full swing and I can hear it from inside my tent. I grab my note books and head out hoping to be able to some information from them. Each group I come across seems to ignore me I see Colin and a group of guys so I make my way to them.

"Hey Colin, who are your friends?" I ask hoping for some help.

"Hey Ror, I will let them introduce themselves if they wish to" he says and I can see this is going to be tougher than I thought.

"Well I am never one to shy away from a gorgeous lady, my name is Robert and you are?" He asks and I can see he is trying to lay on the obnoxious charm these guys are used to getting women with.

"Rory Gilmore, nice to meet you" I say "I'm getting a drink and see if anyone is willing to play nice" I say with a teasing tone and walk off to the bar and find Stephanie there already a little tipsy.

"Hey Steph, hey reporter girl having fun?" She asks

"Oh yeah a real blast" I say sarcastically as I grab a glass of champagne and take a good drink.

"So which of the 3 stooges are you after because there is a line for some of them" she says to me.

"What makes you think I want one of them, I'm here purely for the story" I say to her

"Ok but if you had to choose one who would it be?" She asks me and I know straight away but I can't say it too quickly

"Well I guess Colin, he might act like he has a pole up his ass but, I can see something else there" I say as I take another drink.

"Thank god it's not Logan or you were screwed that line is so long...he doesn't even know about it" she chuckles and I think now is the time to get reporter on her.

"So who's the head of the group?" I ask hoping she will faulter.

"There's no head of the group, Rory. We're an anarchy collective, we don't recognize leaders per se. Plus it's a secret. I shouldn't be talking to you"

"Really what's my point of being here if no on will talk to me?" I mutter as I grab some food and more drinks and walk away to find a quite spot to think.

An hour later I'm lifted out of my self thought by a voice.

"How goes it, pariah?" I hear from behind me

"Logan?" I question

"Word was a bear dragged you off" he says to me

"No bear, I just wanted a quiet place to collect my thoughts." I say

"You found it." He says sitting down with a plate of food.

"Thanks, I've eaten." I say to him

"Good. This is for me. Sorry you're not getting much from the group. Took a little arm-twisting to get them to agree to let you come in the first place." He says to me as he starts to eat.

"I don't need their cooperation. I've already filled two notebooks without their cooperation" I tell him

"Way too much salt on this." He says

"I mean, this is pretty incredible, but it's just a preamble to the big stunt tomorrow, right?" I throw at home hoping to catch him off guard

"It's Finn, he's Australian. They like salt" he muses while eating trying to dodge my questions.

"How do you pay for this? Are there dues, or do you chip in, is there alumni sponsoring it? How is it organized? And what is happening tomorrow? Is it just as big, or bigger? And do people know that you're here? Park Rangers, or the landowner? Where are we? Are we still in Connecticut? And your answer cannot include the word salt" I rant at him trying to get something out of him.

"Okay. I think it's time to fill you in on the conditions of you being here" he tells me and I sit up listening carefully.

"Okay" I reply

"First, no pictures" he says grabbing my camera from next to me.

"Hey!" I protest

"Aw, you'll get it back at the end of the trip. Second, no names." He continues

"I'm not exactly being introduced to anyone as it is" I say except for Robert slimeball I swear.

"Third, no physical descriptions of any of us. There are authority figures up and down Connecticut trying to nab us for things we may have done in the past. Naughty things" he says with a smirk

"Keep you anonymous." I add

"What number am I on?" He asks me

"Just at third" I reply

"Fourth, no identification of our location" he says

"I don't know where we are" I add

"Fifth" he says

"You're going to run out of -ifths" I joke with him

"Most important condition of all. You must agree not to interfere with the integrity of the event." He states very solemnly

"What is the event, and how could I interfere?" I question confused

"So you agree?" He ask with his eyebrow raised

"Yes, I agree." How can I not, then we hear the camp breakout into a beautiful song.

"It's pretty." I muse

"It's drunk" he retorts back

"Well it sounds pretty. I like it" I bite back.

"I didn't say I didn't like it" he replies smoothly

"Logan?" Some girl calls out

"Yeah?" He replies

"You coming?" She asks

"I'll be right there." He says to the girl and turns to me "I'll leave the light for you, Ace. I won't need it" he says as he makes his way back up to the girls

"Hurry up, darling" one of them says

"Here I am" he replies and puts and arm around each of them.

 **Colin's POV**

"Who was that exquisite creature Colin?" Robert asks me once she has left.

"That is Rory Gilmore, sophomore, journalism major and complete heartbreaker and doesn't even know it" I say to him.

"Wait have you got something going on with her?" He asks me

"Sorta, we have kinda been dancing around each other a little since we first met" I say as I think back to those early days of Yale this year.

"Wholly shit McCrae has fallen" Robert says like an ass.

"No I haven't I nearly know the girl now if you will excuse me I'm going to get more booze" I say aggravated she walk towards the bar which happens to have Steph and Rory talking near by. I listen in carefully.

"So which of the 3 stooges are you after because there is a line for some of them" Steph asks her

"What makes you think I want one of them, I'm here purely for the story" she replies

"Ok but if you had to choose one who would it be?" She asks her and I can tell she is taking her time to answer.

"Well I guess Colin, he might act like he has a pole up his ass but, I can see something else there" she answers and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

I grab a bottle of champagne and sneak off again happy with the news that I just obtained I sit back at a table and open the bottle.

"Now why are you so happy Colin considering you don't have a bird yet" Finn ask plopping down on the seat next to me.

"I just am" I say trying to be able to hold onto it for myself for a while longer.

"This has something to do with reporter girl doesn't it?" He ask me and I grin.

"Did you finally get somewhere with her?" He ask me

"Not exactly, I over heard her talking to Steph and she asked her which one of us three she would go for if she was interested" I tell him

"She choose you, that's why you have your happy goofy face on" Finn concludes

"Yeah, have you seen her I think I might have a chat to her" I say

"Last I saw she walked off behind the bar over there" he pointed in the direction and I headed off with the champagne and some glasses to find her. I'm looking around and I see Logan walking with two chicks.

"Hey you seen Rory?" I ask

"Yeah straight down the gully, I left her with light about 20 mins ago after I went through the conditions. She was cool with them" he says and walks off with the girls as I reach the gully and look down I see the worst sight I could.

 **Dun dun dah. Cliff hanger time hope your all enjoying it I know I am more soon guys. Any ideas or feedback I love to read it all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Colin POV**

I look down and I'm in shock, there is Rory making out with some guy. I watch unable to stop myself until I notice the movements she is making. She is try to get him off her, I quickly move my way down to her and the guy in the gully. I hear her telling him to get off and leave her alone and trying to push him away.

"The lady asked you to leave her alone" I say with iciness in my tone.

"Fuck off McCrea you three get who ever you want now it's time for the rest of us" he says and I realise it's Jordan Chase biggest ass in the LDB.

"I said get off her now or I'm going to make you" I say to him.

Hey turns around and looks at me gets up off her and tries to punch me I duck out of his way and then hit him. He stumbles back in shock, "Seriously McCrea all for a fucking Gilmore?" He says

"She is more then a Gilmore Chase but you will never know" I say and he skulks off to lick his wounds.

"Thank you so much Colin, I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you didn't come along" she says to me.

"It's ok, you don't need to think about that because I am here and nothing else happened" I say as I wrap and arm around her and pull her into my side.

"You have a couple of choices Ror. First we can sit here drink some more and talk, second I can escort you back to your tent a or third we can do anything you want" I say giving her control that she lost because of the ass that is Jordan Chase.

"How about option 1 because I'm not tired yet" she says to me and I grab the bottle and glasses I had and pour them out for us and sit back against the trees and I feel her snuggle into me and I smile.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask her.

"How bout we play a game of 20 questions, we get to know each other and have some fun too" she says

"Sounds good now you first" I say not sure what to ask.

"Full name?" She says

"Colin Daniel McCrea. Yours?" I say

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third. Date of birth?" She goes with next

"July 18 1982, yours?" I reply

"October 8 1984, Favourite book/band/movie and tv show?"

"That's a tough one ummm ... it might make me seem unmanly but Pride and the Prejudice, band would have to be velvet underground, movie is anything Tarantino and tv show I don't watch much so I can't really say. What about you?"

Well my book is the same as yours, band is the bangles I got to see them live at the Pastorelli theatre when I was 16 with Paris and 2 of our friends from school, favourite movie is too easy Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and the TV show would probably be mine and mom's guilty pleasure of Cop Rock bad I know" she laughs at the end and I am amazed by this young women she is captivating.

"Hey Colin you coming?" Some girl calls out.

"No I'm fine" I call back without looking.

"What is it with you three that has girls throwing themselves at you?" She ask what sounds fastratedly.

"Our natural charm and charisma or the fact that they all want to try to become our future trophy wives" I say in disgust.

"Why did you an Dean break up?" I ask her as it's my turn.

"We had just gotten back together for our third attempt at the relationship but he become too possessive and too needy too quickly and I realised that I was only with him because of circumstance not because I really still loved or was in love with him." She tells me and I want to know more.

"Can make an addendum to that question?" I ask her

"Depends what it is" she replies

"What circumstance and third time what happened previously?" I say

"I will answer because I know I can trust you" she says and takes a deep breath " we first got together a little after my 16th birthday he was the new guy in town and I just moved to chilton where I hated everyone. He broke up with me the first time on our 3 month anniversary because I couldn't tell him I loved him back. The second time he broke up with me because he could tell I had feelings for another guy which was new to town. His name was Jess and he was you typical bad boy. He broke up with me at the dance marathon in front of the whole town. Now onto the part I'm not proud of we are back together because he was still in love with me while he was married. He married his second Stars Hollow girlfriend Lindsay straight after senior year. We became friends towards the end of my freshman year as he was working for moms contractor for the building of her inn. Then the tension built until the night of the test run he found me at home collecting cd's and he cheated on his wife with me. Worse part for me is that my first time was as a part of an affair. I felt so dirty and down trodden that I escaped to Europe with my grandmother for the summer. Sent him a letter taking myself out of the equation but she found it and kicked him out. So I kind of got back with him out of obligation and he threw that in my face when we broke up too." She rambles and I hold her in my arms tighter.

"I will never judge you Ror, because I know you would never do it intentionally" I say as I lay a kiss into her hair.

"My turn, why do you guys have random hook ups and not relationships?" She asks hitting me for six.

"That would be because we see it as our freedom before our preordained lives come into play. Probably also we have never found anyone that challenges us to want more that is for them for me I think I may have found it just recently" I say and she turns around and looks at me with those soulful blue eyes and I lose my breath.

She leans up towards me and kisses me ever so gently and I kiss her back hoping to keep this going this going for a little while longer.  
She soon pulls away and looks at me with a gentle smile. Oh my god she kissed me and it was amazing. I think to myself how did I get lucky to have a chance with her.

"I think I'm done walk me back to my tent Mr McCrea?" She ask me and she stands up.

"Your wish is my command" I say as I stand up and hand her my arm and she takes hold. We have meaningless chit chat as we walk back to her tent.

"Well this is where I leave you Ror. Rest up it's a big day tomorrow" I say and is I let her arm go she leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Colin" she says

"Welcome" I say and walk over to my tent remove my costume for tonight and sleep in my boxers.

 **Rory's POV**

I walk into my tent closing the flap behind me and sit down on my cot. Did I just tell Colin all of that personal stuff? Did I just kiss him? Oh my god I just dropped all my emotional baggage on him and then kissed him after he told me he thinks I could be something special. I wonder if I get cell service here I need to speak to mom.

I grab my phone out and see I have a couple of bars so I give her a quick call.

"Who the hell calls at 1 am?" She says in an annoyed tone.

"Your favourite daughter that is going through emotional turmoil because she drunkenly dropped all her emotional baggage on the guys she is interested in while out on assignment and then kisses him when he reveals he likes her too" I rant.

"Ok sweets I need you to rewind and slow down" she says and I reply all of the evenings events to her in hopes of some clarity.

"Oh kiddo, you have nothing to worry about he is mad about you too, just give him time" she tells me helping calm me down.

"Thanks mom, just what I needed well hopefully I will see you soon. Night" I say

"Night kiddo" and we hang up I take my jeans off and bra and sleep in my sweater and panties.

I get up the next morning and redress and walk out of the tent to find Colin sitting at a table in front of my tent with some coffee and cherry danishes.

"Well isn't this service" I say as I sit down and drink the coffee and enjoy the danishes. I take in his appearance in his tux he looks hot and I know there is definitely more in our future.

"We don't like anyone to starve" he says with a chuckle.

"So when do the festivities start?" I ask while eating

"Well in like 20 minutes but you can't go dressed like that you will mess with the event integrity and you said to Logan you wouldn't" he tells me.

"Well I have nothing else to wear what am I supposed to do fashion something out of pine cones I'm not that good" I huff at him.

"Go check your tent again I will be waiting" he says to me as I walk back in I look around until I think of maybe under the cot and see a box I pull it out take off the lid and see it. It's a beautiful powder blue gown and a pair of blue flats I quickly get undressed and the put the dress on doing it up the best I can and slip my shoes on and grab the wrap and place it around me and walk out.

"Colin can you finish doing it up I can't reach it all the way" I say as I turn around and he finishes the zip.

"Ok let's go Ror" he says and leads me through the forest to a clearing where I see a man in front of everyone. He leads me to the front and hands me a glass of champagne and we turn around and listen to this guy go one about the LDB.

"In Omnia Paratus" he says and Colin turns to me.

"In Omnia Paratus" he says and pours his glass to me and I do the same to him. He leads me to the side and a gong is hit and everyone cheers and starts to run off.

"To think some groups just go bowling" he says with a chuckle and walks off.

I start to walk around the clearing to see activities they have thought of, I see guys carrying carriages with girls in them playing polo. That's a good one, off to another side there are people doing human skeet shooting with paintball guns I laugh at that one. I move past people picnicking on champagne and other platters of food till I see a mechanical bull being ridden by none other then Finn. I walk over and watch in awe, it looks like so much fun he soon gets bucked off and comes towards me.

"Morning love you look lovely" he says

"Morning Finn, that looked like so much fun" I enthuse.

"You want a go see if you can beat me?" He says wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know" I hesitate

"Come on Ace it will be fun, a bit of a thrill" Logan says as he approaches us.

"Why not" I say as I make my way towards the bull and see I am getting an audience.

"Why is everyone watching?" I ask and I soon see Colin join.

"Because none of the girls do this only the guys" Logan says with a wink.

"Well I buck stereotypes" I say hopping into the bulls back fixing my dress and my feet.

"Is there a hat I feel like I'm not doing it right without a Stetson or something" I giggle as I say it and soon Colin comes over with a white Stetson for me to wear while I ride the bull.

"Good luck Ror" he says to me and gives me a quick peck on the lips before he steps back to the boys while I wait for it to start. I hope all the movies that I have watched come in handy.

It starts moving slowly and I move my hips with its movements while I work my balance with the hand not holding the centre. As it gets faster it starts bucking more and I feel myself getting into the groove following its fluid movements and it's jerking around. It is so exhilarating I don't notice how long I have been on it for or notice all the cheers and catcalls I'm getting about 'ridding it so well'.  
It soon slows down and stops and I still had not been bucked off I jump of and as my feet land on the matts I fall due to the change of balance. Soon Colin is sitting beside me and I am laughing my ass off.

"You right Ror?" He asks

"Never better, that was so much fun but why did it stop?" I ask

"Because you went through all levels your the master. You have to have been on one of these before" he says to me.

"Nope first time, it's not that hard it's all in the hips" I say

"Well you have the interest now of every single guy in the LDB after that ride. They want to be the one your riding next time" he says with a smirk.

"What about you? Do you want me to ride you?" I say more bold then I have ever been it must be the adrenaline.

"God Rory you have no idea, I wanted you before that now even more so" he says and blushes.

"Well how about you show me how to shoot the human targets?" I say with a flirtatious tone.

"Why Miss Gilmore it would be my pleasure" he says to me and helps me up and holds his arm out for me and takes the lead to the skeet shooting range.

 **Colin's POV**

As we make our way towards the skeet shooting range I think about what I have learned about this amazing young woman. She is smart, witty, funny, talented, sexy, poised, sassy and a part of society too.

We make it to the shooting range and find Finn shooting.

"Pull, pull" he says and shoots two quick shots.

"Aright I want to be a target" he says

"Your always a target" I respond

"So this is your gun hold the butt against your shoulder in the crook of you arm" I tell her as I hand the gun too her. I slide in behind her and help guide her hands to the right place standing flush behind her I whisper in her ear.

"Now line up your sight, then when your ready say pull and your target will appear soon be quick" I say as I stay behind her for support. She breathes in and out the yells pull her target jumps in front of her she releases the trigger and hits her target square in the chest.

"Oh my god I did it I hit the target!" She cheers jumping around and into my arms.

"Well done Ror" I say hugging her back till I hear moans coming from some one on a stretcher.

"I missed the mat" he says

"Again?" I question

"In Omnia" he calls out and I laugh.

"Oh shit bear with me Ror I need to speak to Logan. Go grab some interviews you should find them more agreeable after that bull ride" I say to her and rush off and find Logan.

"Hey Logan, we got a problem" I say

"What now?" He asks exasperated

"Finn missed the mat" I say

"He always misses the mat...but that's after the stunt we are one man short what are we going to do?" He realises.

"How about Rory, would be great for her story and she needs more adventure" I say hoping she can jump with me.

"If you can convince her then sure otherwise it's Robert" he tells me and I rush off in search of her and see if I can get her to do it.

15 mins later I find her talking to Kaylee a junior.

"Hey sorry Kaylee I need to steal Rory away for a bit" I say and grab her hand and lead her to the far clearing.

"What's going on Colin?" She ask me

"I need to show you something and hope you will agree for me" I say as we turn the corner she gasps at the sight before her. There is a 7 story scaffolding standing there with 4 other people standing atop getting strapped in.

"Will you jump with me?" I ask her hoping she will say yes.

"What no way I'm doing the article not a major participant" she replies.

"What better way to get a story than by getting involved in the big one" I say

"I'm not that kind of journalist" she mumbles to me.

"Come on Ror it will be a thrill something dumb, something stupid. If you do this it's one less moment you haven't lived" I say raising my eyebrows at her.

"Lead the way McCrea" she says and I grab her hand and we head over to the scaffold I allow her to climb first. A few minutes later we reach the top.

"Whoa, very high" she says a little scared.

"I've been higher" I say with a chuckle.

Soon Seth is strapping on our safety belts.

"You sure this is safe?" She asks and I can tell she is nervous.

"Of course I wouldn't risk yours and my lives for anything" I say but bite my lip for saying it too.

"Ok" she says and grabs my hand I hand her a black umbrella.

"You ready Ror?" I ask one last time.

"You jump, I jump Jack" she says and I laugh at the reference. We hear the MC cheer "In Omnia Paratus" and then I lead her towards the edge and we jump seconds later we land on the ground.

"That was amazing, once in a lifetime experience" she says

"Only if you want it to be" I say and I pull her into my arms and kiss her stronger then any kiss we have held before and she relaxes in my arms I slowly pull back.

"What about that kiss is that once in a lifetime too?" She asks with a cheeky smirk.

"No chance" I say as I release her and are handed a glass of champagne. We drink and I link my arm around her waist as our safety belts are removed.

We move off to find some of the guys with my arm still around her.

"So I guess this means no chance huh beautiful?" Robert asks her and I tense.

"Well I'm not sure you would have to ask Colin" she says and I realise why. We haven't discussed anything.

"It's still new but you can keep your hands to your self Grimaldi" I say with a touch of bite.

"Point taken after what I heard about Jordan last night" he snidely remarks.

"Alright well I think it's time for us to leave is that fine with you Logan" I ask as I move towards the campsite to get the rest of our belongings.

"Wait up Colin" he yells and I see Finn and Steph are now following us. Once back at our tents I let Rory change and pack her stuff I am ready in 10 mins later and working 20 mins we are in the car on the way back to Yale. It's a quite trip back this time with Rory dozing off to sleep in my arms.

Other then the last bit it had been a great 24 hours. Now as we approach Yale I wonder how long it will last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Rory's POV**

We arrive back at Yale and Colin walks me back to my room. "Thanks for walking me back Colin, I will see you around" I say as I lean in and kiss him good bye as I unlock my door and slowly walk inside. I head to my bedroom and set down my things and start to take out my notes to the story and start to sort through them. I spend 5 hours working out what information was needed and not before I realised I was hungry, I grab my phone and wallet and decide to head out and get some taco's as I open my door I notice a few items sitting there. Its a bottle of Champagne, a gorilla mask and my camera. I place the champagne and mask inside but take the camera with me to see if they took any photos.

I reach Hector's tacos and place my order and take a seat in a back booth and pour through the photos that someone had taken during the event. I soon hear a group of rowdy guys come in and order then sit in the booth next to me.

"So McCrea whats going on with you and reporter Gilmore huh?" says a voice I don't recognise.

"Not sure yet" I hear him say

"Come on you can't tell me your not going to nail and bail on that one like you do with all the others" another guys says with a chuckle and I start to become angry and annoyed. Of course I am falling for a playboy just my luck after everything else. I quickly eat my taco's grab the camera and my stuff rise from my seat and walk straight towards the door.

As soon as I step past their table I hear him "Ror?" he calls out questioningly.

"Yes Colin" I say with a sickly sweet tone and my society smile.

"Are we alright?" He asks and I scoff inside my head

"Of course, we are why wouldn't we be?" I say

"Just checking, have a good night and good luck with the story" He says and I walk out to my car and drive back to campus then straight to my room and start writing the article. Before I know it I have written my whole article and its 2 am. I have a 9 am class that I know I won't make so looks like I will just head to my 1pm class and sleep.

I wake up at 11 am and go get coffee as I arrive I see them. The three stooges standing around enjoying their coffee I quickly get my cup and sneak back out towards my class.

 **Colin's POV**

Something is wrong, she just completely ignored us.

"What did you do to get Reporter girls panties in a twist?" Finn asks me.

"I have no idea" I say thinking back to yesterday.

"Oh shit" I say realising why she is so pissed.

"What?" Logan asks

"I was out with Robert and Callum and a few other guys last night at Hector's and they where asking me what was going on with her and I was honest that I didn't know and they started on about just doing the old nail and bail but you guys know it's more then that. Then the next minute she pops up from the booth next to us and walks out. I thought things were fine but she has a great poker society face because she fooled me" I breath out.

"Oh your screwed good luck coming back from that" Finn says to me and I just sit back and try to think about how I can fix this.

"Damn it how do I fix this?" I say out loud not thinking.

"Well it might help if you talk to her, but I would give her a couple of days to cool off first" Logan says to me. I think he is right so I finish my coffee and head of to my next class trying to figure out what to say to her.

 **Rory's POV**

A week goes past and I don't see any of the three stooges. Well it helps when you avoid all possible locations they may be but that did mean having to go to another coffee cart but I still got my coffee fix.

Sitting at my desk studying my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say

"Rory, it's your grandma" she says

"Oh hey grandma what's going on?" I ask wondering why she is calling me I will see her on Friday and it's Wednesday.

"There has been a change of plans for Friday night we are holding a little Yale alumni party" she says

"Oh so no Friday night dinner ok well I will see you next week then" I say thinking I lucked out.

"Oh Rory dear you are still coming it would be great for you to met other Eli's" she says

"Alright grandma what time do you want me and mom there?" I ask her.

"You need to be here by 6 and your mother doesn't need to come" she tells me

"Aright I will let mom know and see you Friday at 6. I need to get back to studying" I tell her and finish the call and get back to my studying.

The next two days fly by and I arrive at grandma and grandpa's right on time. I ring the bell and grandma answers.

"Oh Rory right on time. Oh doesn't that dress look darling on you. I have my hairdresser and makeup artist upstairs let them do a little something to you just for giggles." She says and I lament and let her have her fun it's easier then arguing.

An hour later my hair redone and new make up plus god knows how much in jewels on me. Why the hell am I wearing a damn tiara. We make our way down to the party as we reach the stairs grandma announces my arrival.

She leads me down and starts introducing me to different people.

"Rory this is Min and Argus Head and their son Andrew. This is my granddaughter Rory" she says to me

"Nice to meet you" Andrew replies

"Nice to meet you too" I respond

"Andrew will be at Yale law next semester" grandpa says joining us.

"Isn't that wonderful?" She says

"It is if you want to be a lawyer" I reply somewhat sarcastically and they all just laugh like it's a joke. They then lead me away again to another couple.

"Rory this is Bunny and Napoleon Barnes and their son Kip" grandpa introduces.

"Nice to meet you" Kip replies

"Oh, hi Kip it's nice to meet you too" I reply curtously but wondering who on earth names their son Kip or their daughter bunny for that matter.

"Kip is captain of the polo team" grandma tells me trying to sell what a great guy he is.

"Hell of a player. Gives those Windsor boys a run for their money" grandpa adds and I start to wonder if they really know me. I take a glance around seeing the crowd and start to notice it's all parents and their sons where the hell are the girls.

"William and Harry are good guys. Decent horseman terrible bridge players" he says with a chuckle and I cringe internally so not my type of guy way too pompous.

"Umm will you please excuse us for a minute I need to talk to my grandparents. It was nice meeting you all" I say as I move towards grandpa's study. They enter the room and once inside I ask them.

"Where are all the girls I see nothing but guys out there?" I ask them everything finally dawning on me.

"Oh I must have messed up with the guest list. They are all Yale alumni and they just so happen to all have sons next time we will hold one with just females" grandma says trying to placate me.

"Alright" I say giving in and thinking about getting it over with. I follow them out and they lead me over to another couple who thank god don't have a son standing next to them.

"Andrew, Lilly this is my granddaughter Rory. Rory this is Andrew and Lilly McCrea" grandpa introduces.

"Mr and Mrs McCrea nice to meet you. Where is your son this evening?" I ask with my society smile.

"You know of my son?" He ask with a nervous look on his face.

"Yes Colin is an aquaintence of mine from Yale although I haven't seen him or his friends in a week or so I have been busy studying and writing my latest article of the Yale Daily News" I say pleasantly.

"What's the article on if you don't mind me asking" Andrew replies.

"Oh it's on a secret society at Yale the Life and Death Brigade" I say just giving him enough bait and watching his features.

He raises his eyebrows "That would be a hell of a scoop if you got it" he says

"Oh I already do, the article will be in the next issue" I reply coolly

"Oh how did you meet Colin" Grandma asks trying to change the subject.

"We were introduce by one of my friends that has worked for him and his friends party" I reply.

"He is a charming young man isn't he?" Grandma asks.

"He can be" I reply and I watch Andrew's face and I can tell he knows there is more to it but doesn't pry.

"If you will excuse us I see some guest we haven't greeted yet" Grandma says and leads me away for more introductions.

After another 30 mins of introductions she leaves me to my own devices. I head out to the back patio and as I get the I grab a glass of champagne from a waiter and down it hoping it will help me get through the night.

While standing at a table another guy I haven't met approaches me.

"Your Rory right?" He asks

"Yes and you are?" I ask skeptically

"Jonathan Winters your grandmother thinks we are perfect for each other" he responds with a smile.

"Why does that not surprise me" I mutter under my breath.

"There's nothing like having your family play matchmaker. How old are you?" He says and it catches me off guard.

"Me? Um I'm almost twenty" I reply with a stammer.

"Alright good just making sure everything is legal. Do you want a drink?" He asks.

"No, not a drink" I reply

"Why? Get a little crazy when you drink" he says with a wicked grin and the penny drops he just wants me for my body. Bloody rich playboys I'm over all of them.

"Yes, that's it." I say sarcastically

"I'd like to see that" he says lasciviously

"Rory. There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." He says as he puts his arm around me."I'm late, I'm sorry, don't be mad. Logan Huntzberger." He says as I stand their like an idiot.

"Jonathan Winters" he says.

"Good to meet you, thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late I am and then she mighta left and that would have been very, very bad." He says and I smile and snuggle into his arm playing it up for Jonathan.

"Excuse me, your with her?" He asks stunned

"Going on a year and a half now" Logan replies

"Great then what the hell am I doing here?" He mutters as he walks away.

"Thank you so much" I say to him in relief as we part.

"You looked cornered" he replies not paying much attention.

"I was" I say as a response

"Well glad to be of service. Man I hate these parties" he says

"Not my bag either" I replied making friendly chit chat.

"But at least the bar is stocked and I must say your grandmother has excellent food" he says as he catches me off guard.

"Wait, my grandmother?" I ask just as grandpa approaches us.

"Logan how are you son?" He says

"Very well sir, and yourself?"He replies like an old friend.

"Oh, I'm fit as a fiddle! It's good to see you. Are your parents around?" He ask him.

"Wandering around here somewhere. Mom is obsessed with Emily's new draperies" he replies smoothly and I'm astonished.

"Ah, yes. Emily has exquisite taste in fabrics. All right, Rory. Since I see that you are in capable hands I will make another round and end up at the bar" grandpa says before he leaves us.

"It's been good to see you Richard" Logan says as he walks away.

"You know my grandparents" I say

"My folks are good friends with Richard and Emily. Okay, so. Lesson One in coping with painfully boring parties, form a sub-party." He says as he grabs my arm.

"Where are you going?" I ask him confused.

"Finn!" He calls out.

"Wait Finn is here? I ask

"Finn!" He calls again.

Finn walks towards us "You rang?" He ask in that tone of his.

"Change of venue" he says and starts to move .

"Excellent." He says then looks to me. "Do I know you?" As he grabs some champagne from the bar on the patio.

Logan drags me off to the pool house where I can see a few guys enjoying themselves. I look around but no Colin so I kick my heels off and sit down on one of the couches with my feet under me.

"What would the lady like to drink?" Logan asks

"Champagne will do me please" I say as he goes off and grabs a glass.

He sits down next to me as he hands me my glass.

"So how's the article going?" He asks me.

"All done I had it done by 2 am the day we got back" I say as I sip my drink.

"Wow, that's quick" he replies having some more of his drink and can only assume scotch by the looks of it.

"Lets say some extenuating circumstances motivated me to write that night" I say trunking back on what I heard at Hector's.

"Give him a chance, he's not that bad and those guys he was with are just jackasses" he say quietly into my ear and I sit there and finish my glass thinking. As I am I hear the door to the pool house open and more guys come in. One of which is Colin, our eyes connect and I can see his sorrow at what has happened.

"Now the crew is all here let's start this party of with a little game of 'I have never'" Logan says grabbing some tequila and shot glasses.

"Everyone that's in sit around The table and Rory" he says and I see the three stooges plus another half a dozen guys join us. Logan is on one side and Finn is on my other and Colin is sitting straight opposite me.

"I will start" Logan says " I have never kissed someone of the same sex" he says and I grab the shot glass in front of me and drink.

"Ok Ms Gilmore we require details to this" Finn says with a grin.

"Paris, spring break she was trying to do the full spring break experience. It's not like we made out it was just a kiss" I say

"My turn 'I have never got so drunk I can't remember what happened the night before'" I say giggling inside knowing most of these guys would have and true to it they all drink.

"Evil woman" Logan chuckles. Then he takes his turn.

"I have never slept with a married person" he says and I go silent I look at Colin and he shakes his head saying he said nothing and I trust him so I grab the shot and drink. They all look at me stunned except for Colin because he knows.

"Colin, why are you not shocked like the rest of us?" Finn asks

"Because he knows about it and didn't judge me for it" I say as I get up and walk into the bedroom grabbing a bottle of champagne to wallow with. I sit up on the bed and take a swig from the bottle to help drown out my past. I soon hear a knock on the door and I know who it is.

"Come in" I call out and swig the bottle again as he walks in and takes a seat.

"I'm sorry Ror. What the guys said at Hector's it's not what I feel for you. You were never going to be a nail and bail you are worth more than that. I want to see what this, you and me can be and if that means taking it slow I will do it." He says to me as my tears start to fall.

"Why did he choose that I have never?" I ask

"Because he wanted to knock out some of the competition for me. Or so that's what he thought." He replies as he shuffles next to me and wraps his arms around me and I start to cry into his shoulder.

"Please don't cry Ror" he says as he wipes the tears from my eyes I look up at him and he looks at me and I can see that he cares. I lean up towards him and he leans towards me and our lips meet. It was the sweetest and yet softest and powerful kisses I have ever had. I slowly pull away when I need to breath.

"Are we good?" I ask him

"Yeah course we are but I think some guys out there are a little worried about you" he says to me.

"I'm going to head out now and let you freshen up then come join us please" he says

"I will" I reply as he walks out and I go to the bathroom to check my makeup and hair and fix it all before I head out.

 **Colin's POV**

I walk out of the room and shut the door behind me.

"Is she alright?" Logan asks and I know he feels like an ass.

"Yeah she will be fine. She will be out soon" I say as I grab a scotch and take a seat on the couch with space for Rory when she comes out.

"I had no idea love could be such a bad girl" Finn says with a chuckle.

"It's not something she is proud of so don't mention it" I say as I take a drink.

"How are you guys?" Logan asks and I know what he is getting at.

"We are good I spoke and she listened" I say not letting out that we have kissed they still don't know about the kisses at the event or anything.

"We have some spirits to buck up boys" I say

"I can recreate the passion of the christ" Finn says and I laugh, that will make anyone happier.

I get a bottle of champagne and a fresh glass and place it next to me for when she comes out so she can enjoy.

5 minutes later the door to the bedroom opens and she walks out and sits down on the couch next to me but not touching. I hand her the fresh glass and she thanks me and starts drinking it while Finn starts to perform his reenactment. After he finished Logan stood up and turned towards Rory.

"So who's it gonna be Rory. This here is an obvious meat market and I expect that your grandparents are expecting you to pick someone tonight" he says and all of a sudden all the guys are stumbling over themselves with pick me.

"Pick me love I'm exotic" Finn says

"So is the asian bird flu" I reply with sarcasm

"Room full of men and still slim pickings" Logan muses

"Well I don't know maybe I should consult with the guy I have just recently started something with" she says looking around and her eyes land on me and I look at her and smirk.

"What there is someone? Do your grandparents know?" Logan asks

"Yes there is but No they don't it's still very new" she says shyly

"Who is this man that has captured your interest?" Logan questions and all she does is snuggles into my side. I oblige by raising my arm and wrapping it around her shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Logan asked

"Because I didn't know till she said anything" I reply as i kiss her hair and she starts to fall asleep because of the champagne.

"Well we better get her back to her dorm" I say as I pick her up and carry her out to out limo an hour later I am knocking on her door with her in my arms hoping that Paris is home. Soon the door opens and she almost yells at me till she sees Rory in my arms and just opens it up for me. I walk her through to her room where Paris points me and I find some pyjamas and quickly help her change. I tuck her in and kiss her forehead and as I'm about to leave she speaks "Stay with me" as she looks up at me I crumble and take off my suit and shirt and jump in with her in my boxers and wife beater singlet. I put my arm around her and she snuggles into me.

"Night Colin" she mumbles

"Night Baby" I say as I close my eyes and fall asleep happier than I have been in days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Rory's POV**

I wake up on the Saturday morning I roll over to check the clock but realise I can't I'm stuck. I look around and see Colin snuggled into me and I try to remember what happened last night.

I remember the sub-party in the pool house the game of 'I have never' oh god they know I slept with a married man, then there was choosing a guy. Wait did I choose Colin, at that point memories get fuzzy. Why is Colin in my bed? What happened when he brought me home? I move his arm and slide out and see I am in pyjamas, how did I end up in these? I head out to the kitchenette and put on a pot of coffee, as I wait for it to brew Paris walks out of her room.

"Morning Gilmore" she says to me

"Morning Paris, how did I get home and changed last night?" I ask her as I pour my first cup for the day.

"Ask lover boy, he brought you home I just pointed him to your room" she responds as she grabs herself a cup of coffee. I refill my now empty cup and grab one for Colin and take it into my room to wake him up.

As I enter the room the smell of coffee wakes Colin up and he sits up and looks at me.

"Morning" he mumbles as I hand him is cup of coffee.

"Morning, care to explain what happened last night my memories are a little fuzzy" I say as I sit down on the edge of the bed.

"You don't remember?" He ask with a hint of disappointment.

"I remember some things up until I chose you. After that I have no recollection" I say taking a huge mouthful of coffee.

"Well we all continued drinking more then I knew I needed to get you home. So I brought you back here changed you out of your dress. Your welcome by the way, then as I was about to leave you asked me to stay and I very well couldn't say no. That's how I came to be in your bed this fine Saturday morning" he tells me as I continue to ingest my life's brew.

"Ok then, where does that leave us?" I ask him unsure of what he wants out of this. I know him and his friends type, rich playboys.

"Well why don't we get to know each other better and go from there no definitive title. Just see what happens no strings you know what I mean" he says and I realise what he saying. He can't commit well guess what two can play that game.

"Sounds alright to me. Well I need to shower then get some food, so I talk to you soon" I say as I grab some clothes and a towel and walk out of my room towards the bathroom and decide to take a long hot shower to relax and wash away the stress and pain. Pain that he doesn't even know he is causing because like always I followed what he suggested. I didn't stand up for myself, I think this calls for a trip home to Luke's and a movie night with mom. It's decided after I shower I will get dressed and drive back to the Hollow.

 **Colin's POV**

What the hell did I just suggest, no strings are you and idiot McCrea of course you are. You suggested no strings to that amazing woman. No point dwelling on a stupid choice, time to get dressed and get out of here.

Once dressed I walk out of the dorm and head straight for the coffee cart for another coffee on my way back to my dorm. I reach the door and unlock it and head straight for the bar to add some whisky to make it Irish and sit down on the couch.

I sit there for I don't know how long thinking about everything that happened over the last 24 hours.

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot" I say chastising myself.

"Why are you an idiot mate?" Finn says coming out of his room and heading straight to the bar.

" Yeah what did you do this time?" Logan asks

"I told Rory we should just get to know each other more and go from there as in no strings attached no title. I am a grade A moron sometimes" I say in frustration

"Oh this is brilliant, you just gave her a free pass to date anyone she wants, you know that mate" Finn says to me.

"She wouldn't, would she?" I ask

"I don't know we unfortunately don't know her well enough do we?" Logan says

"Damn it how did I end up like this" I say to myself

"Because your heart and brain are saying different things and your confusing them both" Finn tells me while he downs his glass of scotch.

"How the hell do you make sense this early?" I ask him

"It's a gift" he states

"So what't this years theme for your birthday Finn" I ask him

"Tarantino anything Tarantino" He tells me

"Brilliant, now just to organise a date" I say thinking out loud.

"What about Reporter girl?" Finn asks me

"I will see" I say getting nervous about inviting her.

"When do invitations go out?" I question

"Just did everyone should have them by now" he tells me as he walks back to his room to sleep more.

I lay on the couch thinking. How do I ask Rory to this party.

 **Rory's POV**

The next week goes by relatively quickly on Friday afternoon before Friday night dinner I'm sitting in the cafeteria catching up on some reading for my modern poets class.

"Rory Gilmore yeah?" I guy that looks familiar asks.

"Yes?" I say questioningly

"Jacob Forbes we met at the LDB event" he says

"Oh yeah Jacob good to see you again" I say still confused as to why he is talking to me.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" He asks me

"Umm maybe why?" I ask

"Well it's Finn's birthday and he's having a party I was wondering if you want to go with me as my date?" He says to me and I am taken aback.

"Yeah sounds like fun" I reply

"Does it well I'll be damned. It's themed anything Tarantino is acceptable I will pick you up at 9." He says as he walks off. I look down at my watch and realise I need to get back to my dorm to change and drive to Hartford.

I get to my room when my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hey Ror, how are you?" He says

"Oh hey Colin yeah I'm good just about to get ready for Friday night dinner" I reply

"Well I won't keep you long I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Finn's party with me tomorrow night?" he asks

"I wish I could but I already accepted and invitation from someone else" I say

" Oh anyone I know?" He asks and I can hear the dejection in his voice.

"Umm Jacob Forbes" I answer as I pick out my outfit.

"Okay so I guess I will see you at the party have a good night" he says as we end out call.

I think about it and it was strange almost like he was upset I had a date. He wanted no strings, I think to myself as I dress. I realise the time and put the conversation to the back of my mind and hit the road. While on the way I think about what I am going to wear to the party tomorrow night. I soon arrive at the grandparents home and I see mom standing to the side.

"Mom shouldn't you be inside already" I ask her

"I was waiting for you sweets didn't want to be with Adolf and Eva by myself" she says

"Well let's get in. Wait what would you recommend me to dress up as to a Tarantino party?" I ask her and she looks at me confused.

"I have a themed birthday and it's anything Tarantino" I say trying to answer her unspoken question.

"Ohh I got it think of your chilton uniform" she says and then I realise.

"Thanks mom perfect just have to find the fake mace" I say chuckling as I press the door bell.

 **Colin's POV**

What the hell? How is Jacob taking Rory to Finn's party?

"So what time you picking up reporter girl?" Finn asks me as he enters the suite.

"I'm not I will just see there. Who else would be my date?" I say mumbling

"What do you mean you asked her yeah?" He further questions me.

"She already has a date to the party" I say as I look through my phone.

"What? Who?" He yells

"Jacob Forbes" I tell him

"No way how the hell did he pull that off" he wonders

"Probably just asked her before me. Damn it" I say and I head to my room and check my phone to see who I can find.

"Hey Brandi, want to join me for Finn's birthday?" I say laying on what charm I can.

"Sounds great Col see you at 9" she says as she hangs up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Rory's POV**

It was the night of Finn's party and my date was picking me up in half an hour.

"Paris have you seen my shoes?" I call out to her.

"Did you check the oven?" she responds and I rush over and find them sitting in there.

"Thanks" I call out as I put them on and head back to my dresser to make sure everything looks right.

Before I know I there is a knock on the door and I quickly grab my mace and put my cell in my pocket. I open the door and there is Jacob dressed with a bloody shirt and fake gashes to his forehead.

"Hey Jacob, looking good" I say as I check him out.

"Hey Rory, damn you look good" he says to me and I blush as i close the door to my dorm and follow Jacob to the party.

20 minutes later we arrive at the party and a drink tray goes by us and he grabs two shots and hands one to me which I down with him trying to enjoy the night and not think about Colin too much.

"Happy birthday Finn" I say as we approach him.

"Thanks reporter girl so who are you here with if it isn't our Colin?" he asks and I just want to jump in a hole.

"I'm here with Jacob" I say through clench teeth. Jacob can tell I'm uncomfortable so he leads me towards the bar but just as we arrive there a person turns around with his date all over him and I see it is Colin and the blonde from the bar the night we first properly spoke.

"Hey Ror, Jacob. How is your night going? Having fun?" he asks and I can hear the accusatory tone.

"Having a great time we only just got here but looks like fun. So Brandi who are you dressed as?" I ask with iciness in my voice.

"Can't you tell? I'm Mira Sorvino" she replies with a giggle and I raise my eyebrow at Colin and he scowls at me.

"Have a good night guys we need to get some drinks" I say as I move closer to the bar and wait in line. Jacob soon puts his hand on my back and asks me "So whats going on there?".

"How about I tell you once we get out drinks?" I question and he nods in response. 10 minutes later we are served and sitting in a quite corner and I tell him the micro story of Colin and I and why things were so tense when we first said hello.

"He wants strings" Jacob says and I turn to him in shock.

"No way" I reply.

"Yes Rory, he felt everything you did, He just doesn't know how to process it and handle it properly. Give him time or make him jealous. Those are your options on how to change this." he tells me and I just look at him like he is crazy.

"What would you do?" I ask him.

"I would go with jealous, it will get you what you want faster" he answers

"How would I do that?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow. Just as I ask he quickly leans in whispers in my ear "He is watching, just follow my lead" I nod ever so slightly as he leans in a kisses me. I was thinking it would just be a quick kiss but i was wrong he places his hand around the back of my head to embrace it. I hope this works is all I can think while I continue to make out with him.

 **Colin's POV**

How can she be kissing him like that? I thought she liked me? I thought she wanted to be with me.

"What's going on Col?" Logan asks me as he comes over from chatting up some girl.

"That's what's up" I say pointing to Rory and Jacob making out. He looks over to where I pointed and he laughs.

"What the fuck are you laughing about? My stupidity has caused this to happen!" I yell at him and he just keeps laughing and looking at me.

"Jacob is watching everything you do. He is trying to make you jealous" he says to me and look back over and see Jacob wink at me. I just about walk over there and punch him but Rory gets up and goes to the bathroom, I see this as my chance to talk to him about her.

"So Jacob, what are you doing with Rory?" I ask him trying to be nonchalant.

"Just trying to get you two to open your eyes up" he says as he takes a drink from his glass.

"WHAT?!" I say

"Your both stupid if you cant see the feelings you two have for each other all I'm trying to do is wake you both up." he says to me and I look at him like he is nuts.

"I saw the jealousy in your face when we first met you at the bar and I have heard her side of the story. If I was you I would get my head out of my ass and stop this bullshit no strings crap and tie her down...If you know what I mean" he says to me and the penny finally drops. I need Rory Gilmore to be mine and only mine.

"Any way I can persuade you to leave with my date?" I ask him with a smile.

"Nothing I will do it for nothing. Think of it as a LDB seniority request" He says as he walks off and I sit and wait for Rory to get back.

 **Rory's POV**

I arrive back to the quite corner but Jacob is gone and Colin is sitting there instead.

"Where is Jacob and what are you doing here? I ask him and he smirks at me the one that I can't never get enough of.

"He was distracted and decided to leave" he says to me and I look around the room and can't see Brandi either.

"Was this distraction blonde and dressed as Mira Sorvino was it?" I ask back and he continues to smirk at me.

"Possibly I'm not entirely sure" He replies but as he does he moves closer to me.

I start to lean into him "What are we doing Colin?" I ask as I get closer to him.

"About to kiss I hope because I miss those lips" he says to me and I smirk

"Other than this kiss, are we still string less?" I ask only millimetres away from his lips.

"God no I was stupid, I want you as mine all mine" he says as his lips crash to mine and I feel the sparks and fireworks start as we passionately embrace and get caught up in ourselves.

"Your on McCrea" I say before going back in a kissing him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Rory's POV**

I wake up at 11 am on the Sunday morning searching the kitchen for coffee. I start Luciano while I pad back to my room. I soon see my phone flashing on my desk and I pick it up and see there is an unread text, I open it up and smile.

*Morning babe I will be by to pick you up at 1 dress casual xxx*

I walk back out to the kitchen to find the coffee done, I pour myself a massive cup and sit down on the couch and type out a quick reply.

*See you at 1 Mr xxx*

Sitting back smiling as I drink my coffee I see Paris come out of her room and look at me.

"You and McCrea finally got your shit together?" she asks me with one eyebrow raised.

"Why good morning Paris, I'm well how are you?" I say with sarcasm

"Morning Gilmore now cut the crap" she replies and I just smile back at her.

"Why Paris you know you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar" I reply as I get up and pour myself another mug of coffee and walk towards my room.

"Answer me damn it Gilmore" she says in an exasperated tone.

"Yes ok we are now together and he is picking me up at 1 which only gives me an hour and a half to get ready" I say as I sashay into my bedroom to search my closet for the perfect casual outfit.

An hour and fifteen minutes later I'm showered hair done smallest amount of make up and I'm still struggling with what to wear. I find my favourite pair of black seven jeans and a simple blue t-shirt and my leather jacket with my trusty black converses. I quickly grab my purse shoving my phone and my wallet in and check myself over one last time in the mirror as I hear a knock on the door. I rush over to the door and swing it open to find the last person I expected there.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I say

"Hey Kiddo got time to talk with your old man?" he says to me as I stand there stunned. Just as I am about to answer I look down the hall to see Colin's face drop seeing me talking to another man he turns around and starts to walk away.

"Col, wait let me explain" I call out as I rush down the hall.

"What could you possibly have to explain, your seeing an older guy and just wanted someone for when he is not around?" he spits out

I stop and face him with a look of hurt on my face.

"No you jackass, He's my dad and wanted to talk to me but hey of course because my dad was 16 when my parents had me he still looks young enough for me to date. Screw you Colin I thought you knew me better" I yell at him and rush back to my dorm and find dad still waiting for me.

"Want to get out of here kiddo?" he asks me with a sad look on his face.

"Please dad, that would be great" I say as I grab my bag and head off to his car.

Once in the car he ask me where to?

"Hector's for lunch then you can drive me to see mom and than back?" I ask slash say to him.

"Whatever you want as long as we can talk too" he says and I nod my head.

 **Colin POV**

What the hell was I thinking as I get back to my room.

"Hey why aren't you with reporter girl?" Finn asks as he sees me walk in and make my way straight to the bar.

"I screwed up already" I respond downing my first scotch and pouring another.

"Tell old Finny what you did to end up in the shit less than 24 hours together" He says to me and I take a seat in the armchair next to him.

"I kinda accused her of using me till her older man showed up because when I got she was standing at her door talking to a guy that I now know is her father but he doesn't look that old and I will admit I got jealous and ran my mouth off without thinking and then she called me a jackass and basically chewed my head off." I tell him and as I look over at him I see the shocked look in his face.

"You said what to her? Are you a bloody idiot? Wait don't answer that I'm calling Logan and we are going to Hectors for lunch then hitting the pub for drinks after" He says to me and I shrug as he messages Logan. The next minute Logan is rushing into our room.

"What was so damn important that I had to leave Mindy and get my ass over here" he says as he walks in not really looking around.

"That's whats wrong mate, our best mate has already managed to fuck it up and needs some cheering up before he goes back and tries to fix his fuck up" Finn says to him.

"So Hector's then the pub?" Logan answers as Finn just nods.

We all get up and I follow them out to Finn's Escalade and he drives us to Hector's. Once we arrive I get out and go straight towards our usual both only to find it occupied.

"Sorry, if I interrupted" I say without really looking and go find another booth on the other side of the restaurant. The guys ordered for us and soon join me with some drinks.

"So are you going to tell me what you did or said?" Logan asks me and I just shake my and take a gulp of my beer. I soon hear Finn repeat the story I told him not even an hour ago, I can't believe I really fucked it up.

"It's not over yet Col, she will listen to you and she will give you a chance" Logan says to me as our food is being delivered.

 **Rory's POV**

We soon arrived at Hector's we placed our order and dad paid while I went and grabbed a booth at the back.

"So who was the guy and what happened?" He asks as he sits down with his beer and my soda.

"Well as of last night he was my boyfriend, we were kind of doing a no strings relationship but we both were getting too jealous and wanted more so he basically told me last night he wanted me to be his and that was it. We were supposed go to lunch today he was picking me up just as you got there but then he got jealous of the man he saw talking to his girlfriend thinking that she was just fooling around with him while her older man was away. When I chased after him I called him a jackass and explained who you were and then I ran back to the room" I tell him and as I am finishing speaking someone is standing over our table.

"Sorry, if I interrupted" he said and walked away. I sat there staring at him walking away to the other side of the restaurant.

"Was that?" he says "Yeah" I reply as our food arrives I dig in not trying to think about it. As I eat I can see dad watching me. Once we finished eating we were enjoying our drinks.

"Hey Ror, can I say something without being yelled at our anything?" he asks me

"I can't say I will like or agree with it but speak your peace" I reply

"You need to talk to him, give him a chance to say sorry and talk and explain everything to him" dad says

"I think you might be right dad. Don't tell mom I said that she would never let me live it down." I say. We get up and head out to the car and dad drops me back of at my dorm.

"I will call you soon kiddo and we can talk but it is important and time sensitive, how about dinner Tuesday night?" he asks

"Sounds good pick me up at 730" I say as I give him a hug good bye at my door and as I do I see Marty walk past .

"Already over your young rich toyboy now moving onto an older guy, how classy?" He bites at me as he moves towards the stairs.

"What is it with everyone thinking I'm dating my dad?! Yes Marty this is my dad Christopher Hayden and no I'm not in a relationship with him, don't bother speaking to me again you have made it pretty clear that who I am friends with now and who I am becoming is not someone you want to be friends with then get out of my life" I say to him as I unlock my door and slam it behind me. I lean back against the door and fall against it crying. The only thing I can do is grab my phone from my bag and send a text to him.

*We need to talk, and I need you now. My dorm as soon as you can*

*Be there soon, hold on baby* he responds and I breakdown into more tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Colin's POV**

After I received that phone call I rushed over from my dorm to her room. I knock on the door but no one answers so I open the door and look around. I soon see her curled up against the wall next to the door. I swoop down and take her in my arms and carry her to the couch. I sit down and she snuggles into my arms sobbing.

"I'm soooo sorrryyy for how I acted today" she says to me as she sobs in my arms.

"No baby, I should be apologising I said those mean things when I didn't have all the facts I shouldn't have. I was an ass like I used to be." I say to her trying to calm her down.

"Am I really that bad?" She whispers to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her not understanding what she is getting at.

"Does everyone see me as a girl that just plays the field or likes to be with multiple guys?" She say succumbing to more tears.

"If this is about what I said forget it baby, I lashed out in jealousy and not thinking" I say trying to calm her.

"Not just you, Marty had a go at me when I got home from lunch with dad. Heeee said similar things to what you did asked if I was over my rich toy boy and moving onto an older guy. Do I really look like the type of girls that likes her men that much older then her? I'm not Paris damn it" she rambles while holding onto me tightly.

"Just forget about it all I'm here now and I'm so sorry" I say to her as she starts to calm down. I soon hear her breathing steady and I carry her through to her room help her out of her jeans and lay her down in her bed. I slip out of my pants and sweater and lay next to her holding her in my arms, enjoying the close proximity to this amazing young woman.

 **Rory's POV**

I wake up in bed at around 3 am and I look around wondering how I got here. I then look next to myself and see him there and smile. He came when I needed him, I roll over and snuggle into his arms and he tightens his grip around me. I soon drift back to sleep and dream of a peaceful time.

I wake up 6 hours later and find the bed next to me empty and frown. I get up and grab my robe and walk out into the common room to find Colin making coffee and setting up some danish's on a tray. I sneak over behind him and wrap my arms around and kiss the back of his neck.

"Morning Ror. Feeling better?" He asks me.

"So much better that you are here. Do you have any classes today?" I ask him

"Yes but I'm not going anywhere I'm skipping to spend time with my amazing girlfriend" he says to me and I smile.

"That sounds perfect. Now how bout we head back to bed and enjoy some breakfast" I say as I make my way back to bed.

"Whatever my lady wishes for" he says grab the tray and following me. We spend the next hour enjoying our coffee and danish's and just getting to know each other better and on a different level. Soon our concentration is broken by his phone going off.

"Yeah" he says as I take another drink of my coffee.

"Do I have to?" He asks

"But why?" He questions

"Fine but can I bring my girlfriend, make the night easier to tolerate?" He says and I raise my eyebrows listening to this one sided phone call.

"Yes girlfriend, serious relationship...no not a flavour of the week. Alright we will be there. What time?" He says

"Ok bye" he says as he hangs up.

"So where am I going with you and who will be there?" I ask him quickly

"Dinner at home with my dad and stepmom" he says with a frown.

"Ok I hope they like me" I say as a mumble.

"They will love you, your everything they could hope for. They may even think your too good for me.' He says with a wry smile.

"Well the would be wrong Mr McCrea because I think we are great together" I says as I crawl into his lap and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him gently but with fervour. Things soon escalate very quickly and I pull back to catch my breath.

"What's wrong baby?" He asks me with a look of confusion on his face.

"Nothing, I just don't want to rush the physical side of our relationship" I say to him slightly embarrassed.

"That's fine babe I understand. We can go as slow or as fast as you want" he says to me and I smile at him.

"How about we get dressed go have some lunch at the pub then on the way back grab some junk food and do a movie afternoon?" I say to him.

"Sounds good to me I will pick you up in an hour" he says as he gets up and puts his shoes on and heads out while I grab my stuff do take shower.

An hour later and I'm all dressed in my favourite jeans and sweater, there is a knock at the door.

"Hey handsome" I say to him as I answer the door and give him a quick kiss.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" he asks me

"Yep" I say as I grab my purse and keys and lock the door as we leave. We make our way to Rich Mans Shoe and grab a table at the back. We soon finish our meal and head to the shops to get out junk food and movies for our relaxing afternoon. By 2 pm we are lounging on the couch in my dorm sitting back watching Willy Wonka because Colin has never seen it before. Before we know it its 5 pm.

"Hey Col what time do we have to be at your parents? I ask him as I lay back in his arms

"Uhh 7pm for drinks before dinner. So we need to leave in like an hour or so why?" he replies as i jump up out of his embrace.

"Because I have to get ready if I'm going to make a good impression" I say as I rush into my room and into my closet trying to find the right thing to wear after fifteen minutes I finally settle on my midnight blue halter dress. I then quickly rush through to get my make up and hair done while working on this Colin tells me he will be back at 6.15 to pick me up. By just after 6 I have finished curling my hair and done my make up I quickly dress and strap on my shoes on and grab my bag just as Colin knocks on the door. I open the door to find him looking just as dapper as he did at the male Yale party. Just looking at him like that makes me want to jump him, as a look at him i see his eyes graze over me from my stiletto heels to my diamond stud earrings.

"Good God babe you take my breath away" he says as he takes my hand and leads me towards his mustang.

"Don't worry McCrea your doing pretty well at making me want you too" i say to him with a chuckle.

"Can we just blow of my parents and go out to dinner ourselves and then I can show you how much I appreciate how you look" he says to me as he starts the car and makes his way to his parents house.

"I wish we could do that but no, we have to bite the bullet some time and it might as well be now. Because when we get back to Yale I have a surprise for you" I say to him with a wicked grin.

"I am so holding you to that Miss Gilmore" He says to me with a look of desire in his eyes. Twenty minutes later we pull up to a house just down the road from my grandparents that looks almost similar size to theirs.

"Ready for this babe?" He asks me

"In Omnia Paratus" I reply and he smiles at me

"Lets go" he says as we hop out of the car and walk up to the door. He pushes the bell and the maid answers.

"Master Colin, your father is awaiting you and your girlfriend in the parlour" she says to him as she takes our coats and Colin takes my hand and leads me to the parlour towards his father and stepmom.

"Evening father, may I introduce my girlfriend to you. This is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third or better known as Rory" He says as I look towards Andrew McCrea who I meet at the male Yale party.

"Evening Miss Gilmore, Its nice to see you again" he says with a slight smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Rory's POV**

"It's lovely to see you again too Andrew" I say as Colin leads me to a love seat to sit down.

"What can I get for you babe?" He asks me before moving towards the drink cart.

"Club soda is fine please" I say as I look around the parlour at the works that are around.

"So how long have you and my son been together Rory?" Andrew asks me.

"Officially just a couple of days but we have been working towards it for a few weeks" I say to him as Colin fixes our drinks.

"I had a chance to read the article that you mentioned when I first met you and I must say I'm quite impressed. You captured the true spirit of those events and showed it from an outsiders perspective. I am assuming that privileges have been extended?" He says and I look at him questioningly.

"It is in the works dad, especially now" Colin states as he hands me my drink.

"Privileges?" I ask him quietly

"Brigade membership privileges" he says filing in the blanks.

"Oh ok well I guess it would be fun" I say as I take a drink.

"Do Richard and Emily know that the two of you are together yet?" Lilly asks me.

"Not as yet Mrs McCrea I have not spoken to them since Friday night dinner" I say politely.

Small talk continues until we are called to dinner in the dining room. Dinner passes by comfortably and before I know it Colin is leading me back out to his car.

"I owe you so much babe" he says to me as he opens my door and gives me a sweet kiss. I settle into my seat as he goes round to the drivers side and hops in driving us back to Yale.

"It's still early did you want to hit the pub and grab a drink with the guys?" He asks

"Yeah sounds good I need to take the edge off of the night" I say to him with a smile.

"I know another way to take the edge off just tell me when you are ready and I will be more than happy to help" he says with that smirk that they have.

"I will let you know" I say with my own smirk. We soon park the car back at his dorm car park and walk towards Rich Mans Shoe. We walk inside and head straight for the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asks.

"Scotch for me and a Long Island iced tea" Colin replies our drinks are soon handed to us and we make our way towards the guys in their booth.

"The rest of the party has arrived" Finn cheers as we take our seats.

"Hey guys" I say taking a long sip of my drink.

"So Ace, how was meeting the parents?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

"It went well, Andrew seems happy with me as Colin's choice of girlfriend" I say cheekily

"How could he not your a Gilmore" Finn says as he downs his drink.

"Yes but you don't know my fathers side of the family" I say as I take a bigger drink.

"Who is your father Ace?" Logan asks

"Christopher Hayden" I reply finishing off my drink.

"What? As in Straub and Francine Hayden?" Finn asks

"Yes they are my paternal grandparents that don't like to acknowledge my existence" I say as I look at Colin and he gets my unspoken request and calls a waitress over to get me another drink.

"Why would they do that?" Logan asks.

"Because I'm a scandal child born out of wedlock that supposedly ruined their sons life" I say as my new drink arrives.

"Oh that's right, I never put two and two together" Logan says as our next round of drinks arrive.

We spend the rest of the night drinking up a storm and soon arrive back at the boys dorm. Colin leads me to his room and as I stumble after him I ask "do you have something I can wear to bed?"

"Course baby" he says as he opens a draw and pulls out some sweatpants and a Yale t shirt. As he hands them to me I undo my zip and slip out of my dress and then undo my bra and drop it to the ground, I then hear a throat clear and I turn around to see Colin staring at me and I start to blush as I grab the t shirt and slip it on. I then slip my panties off and put the sweatpants on and plop down onto his bed and look up at him innocently.

"Can I help you Mr McCrea?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"So many ways Miss Gilmore but I will quickly change and then be back with you" he says to me.

He walks out of the room with some clothes and comes back just as quickly and hops into the bed with me. He pulls me into his embrace and I can't help but kiss him slowly and deeply exploring every part of his mouth. As we continue making out my hands roam down his shoulders and across his wife beater clad chest.

"Ror...are you sure?" He says to me as I place kisses down his neck.

"I know what I want" I say as I slowly lift his top up and off his body and continue placing wet kisses down his body. As I do I feel Colin's hands rub their way up my sides lifting my t shirt up with it. I lift my head back up towards his head as he removes my shirt.

"God, your beautiful babe" he says to me as he trails kiss down my neck and collarbone. He continues to kiss his way down my chest to my breasts, which he slowly and delicately devoured them as I arch my back into him as a moan escapes me.

"You like that baby" he says as he move across to my other breast.

"Keep going" I say to him as I remove my sweatpants and then grab his boxers and remove them and as I do brushing his erection softly with my hand I hear a gasp escape as he moves his mouth back up to mine to kiss me again. He then moves his hand gently down my body caressing it gently till he reached my centre and slowly parted my lips and ran his finger along my wet slit.

"Oh you are so wet Ror" he says to me in a husky tone.

"It's what you do to me, there has been chemistry between us since that first day at the coffee cart" I tell him as he slides his finger into me and gently moves it in and out as I move my hips in time with him as my lips devour his.

"I need more Col" I breath out and he removes his finger and moves away from me for a minute then moves back to me and then hovers over me.

"Your sure of this?" He asks me one more time.

"Never more sure then now" I say to him and he slowly lowers himself between my legs that I part for him. He slides in with ease and I gasp as I feel him fill me up. Once completely inside me he stops to allow me to gain my bearings. I then start to move my hips back and forth while rotating them and he gets the picture as he then starts to pump into me in a steady rhythm. He soon builds up his pace and before I know it I am rolling him over and taking control. I move my hips up and down, back and forth while he places his hands on my hips and rises to then latch onto my breasts with his mouth. We move in synchronicity building towards our ultimate peaks. I feel the build up rise through me and start to take over and before I know it I'm seeing stars and falling over the edge.

"Ohhh Colin!" I scream in pleasure.

"That's is babe just feel it" he says to me and I do as he says. As my orgasm rides out he flips us back over and places my legs over his shoulders creating a new angle with deeper penetration.

"Oh geez" I say as every stroke hits my g spot causing my next orgasm to build up within me. I find myself falling quicker this time and I call out as I come again.

"Ohhhh yeah that's it" I say before I hear him coming undone too.

"Ohhhh Ror, that's it baby" he says as I feel his body spasm inside me. He brings my legs down and removes the condom and snuggles in beside me.

"Are you alright babe?" He asks as I'm nodding off.

"Never better" I mumble as I fall asleep in his embrace felling safer then ever before.

I wake up at 9 am the next morning wondering where I am? I turn over and see Colin laying there and memories from the previous night come to the fore front of my mind. I slowly hop out of bed grab his t shirt I was wearing last night and tip toe out of his room towards the bathroom. As I'm walking down the hall I hear a cough come from behind me. I turn to see 3/4 of the male LDB members.

"Morning" I say as I scurry into the bathroom. 5 minutes later I come out and rush back into Colin's room. I slip on the sweatpants and give Colin a nudge.

"What's wrong babe?" He mumbles as he rolls over.

"Well did you know 75% of the male LDB population is out there?" I ask him as he wipes the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh I forgot we had that meeting this morning" he says as he quickly grabs his boxers and wife beater and walks out to join the rest. I then decide to move towards their kitchen to get some coffee. As I look around their cupboards to find coffee but can't seem to find any.

"Hey Col, please tell me you guys have coffee?" I call out

"Sorry babe, Finn believes alcohol is more important" he says I walk out to face him.

"New rule, you want me to stay over night in the future coffee is a must. Well if you have none I'm going to get some on my way back to my dorm I have a class in 2 hours" I say as I quickly grab my stuff from his room. I move over towards him and give him a big kiss as I open the door and walk off to my coffee and class.

 **Colin's POV**

"Damn, how the hell did you land Gilmore?" Cameron asks

"Luck I guess" I say with a smirk

"Can you warn me next time she is over" Finn says

"Why do I have to warn you when my girlfriend stays over?" I ask him.

"So I can have my ear plugs ready or stay elsewhere. She is a loud one but the quite ones always are" he says with a chuckle and I clip him across the head.

"Careful who your talking about" I say to him.

"So dinner with the parents got you laid huh?" Robert asks

"No it wasn't that and I'm not discussing this, I'm committed to her and I'm not outing her. So has it been decide? Is she in or not I thought it was just a fate of complete?" I say to them.

"Yes she is being given full membership rights" Lachlan says and I get up and head towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Logan asks

"Shower then class before I take Rory out for lunch" I say to them as I go about what I said. I finish my shower and grab my books and phone and head out of the room towards my class as I get out of my dorm building my phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hey Col" she says

"Hey baby, what's up?" I ask her

"Well I decided to go home this weekend and see mom it's been a while, just thought I should let you know" she says to me.

"So when would you be leaving?" I ask her as I continue towards my class.

"Friday when I head of to Friday night dinner then back to stars hollow and I have lunch with dad at the club on Sunday so I should be back by 4 pm" she says to me.

"It's all good babe, anyways I have to go I will meet you by the coffee cart at 12?" I say to her

"Sounds good see you then" she says and I end the call and walk into my class.

The rest of the week flies by and before I know it it's the weekend and Rory is off to Stars Hollow and I'm left at Yale with the boys.

 ** _Geez this was a longer one for me. My writing bug is returning hopefully I can stockpile some chapters and then release them regularly. As usual please review helps me write quicker._**

 ** _P.S. hope you enjoyed the smut_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Rory's POV**

I arrive at Friday night dinner, the maid takes my coat and bag and I walk through to the living room to find grandma, grandpa and mom.

"Evening all" I say as I take a seat next to mom.

"Hello Rory" grandma and grandpa say.

"Hey sweets" mom replies

"What can I get you to drink Rory?" Grandpa asks

"The usual please" I say as I turn towards grandma.

"So what has been happening Rory? Anything _new_ in your life?" She asks in that tone and I know I'm screwed. They know about Colin and me, obviously his step mom is a big mouth. Once grandpa hands me my drink I take a sip and then respond.

"Yale has been good busy, the paper is going well and I am in a new relationship with Colin McCrea" I tell them.

"How wonderful we should all have dinner together next week I will contact Lilly and see if her and Andrew are available" grandma gushes as grandpa just sits there with a proud smile and mom just looks at me gob smacked.

The rest of dinner goes by peacefully and before I know it I'm on the road behind mom on the way home. We get home mom puts the coffee on and then turns to me.

"So...when was I going to hear about the new boyfriend?" She ask me in a prolonged drawl.

"Tonight after dinner because you get the unabridged version, the one that's all messy and not society approved" I say to feeling flustered.

"Ok so tell me about him" she says as she pours or coffee and we make our way to the couch to curl up and talk. I curl my legs underneath me and think about how I am going to start this story.

"Ok, so do you remember the spoilt trust fund babies from the start of the year?" I asked her

"Yeah of course, the one you had a crush on" she says with a giggle.

"Yeah well it's him, when I did the LDB article we kinda become closer as he saved me from an ass trying to score with me. We chilled out, drank, played 20 questions and we kissed he then walked me back to my tent" I say to her. I then continue on and tell her all about our arrangement then everything that happened not including the fact I had sex with him.

"What the hell Rory? What have you been thinking? Sipping at the kool Aid too much?" She asks

"What do you mean? I have been following a close mix of my head and heart. For once I am enjoying who I am, who I am becoming. Colin has been nothing but amazing since we committed to each other and his family loves me. What more could I want?" I say to her incredulous that she is reacting this way.

"What so now you will get your college degree along with your MRS and become one of the society wives?" She asks me acidicly

"God mom no, he knows I want to work, he knows I'm not that type of girl. If he wanted that he would look elsewhere and please you are only angry because I am moving back into the world you tried so hard to get out of and me out of. Newsflash mom you put me back in it when I went to Chilton now I'm and Eli with all the similar people I should have grown up with. I like these people as much as they can seem like pretensious prats or playboys with too much money, they are actually genuinely good people underneath who are trying to find their own way just like you. I guess that's too hard to see as your prejudice is clouding your judgement." I say to her in a frustrated growl.

"This isn't you Rory look at what they are doing to you?You are changing and you don't even realise it, what happened to my mini-me?" She says

"Mom, I'm growing up of course I'm going to change but I'm still me and you know I was never truly your real mini-me mom. I can't try living my life the way you want because if I do then it's not _my_ life. If this is all I'm in for all weekend I'm going back to Yale I have a lot of reading to do and then I have lunch on Sunday with dad" I say as I go back to my room and grab my stuff.

"Yeah just go back to Yale run back to Colin" she says in a childish tone. I jump in my car and quickly move towards the interstate I pull out my Bluetooth speaker and call the one person I can speak to right now.

"Hey baby, how's the Hollow?" He asks as soon as he answers.

"Wouldn't really know spent 30 minutes arguing with mom and left. Where are you guys as I'm on my way back to Yale" I say to him while sniffling after the tears I shed with the fight with mom.

"Wait are you crying?" He asks me and I let a sob out as I continue towards New Haven.

"I will tell you all about it when I see you" I say to him

"We are at the pub but I will meet you back at my dorm. Ok baby" he replies in a soothing tone.

"Yeah ok I will see you in around and hour" I say and hang up.

As I continue to drive I stew on everything mom said and I just get angrier and before I know it I'm back at Yale parking in the lot closest to my dorm I grab my over night bag and head straight to Colin and Finn's dorm. I knock on the door and soon Colin opens it and as soon as he does I throw myself into his arms.

"Hey it's alright baby, I'm here for you" he says to me as he leads me to the couch and pulls me down into his lap.

"Tell me all about what happened" he says gently as he holds me close. I then tell him all about dinner and then the subsequent argument with mom.

"You know I would never try to change you right?" He says to me earnestly.

"Of course I know that. It's just she can't see that she is blinded by her own hatred of everything that world can bring that she doesn't even see that in the process she is just hurting me and our relationship" I say as I snuggle further into his chest.

"Wait our relationship do you mean your thinking about ending us?" He asks in a panic.

"No silly I mean mine and moms relationship. I know we have only been together for like a week or so but I'm so happy I'm not giving up on that just because of mom" I say to him and then kiss him with feeling just to show him how much he already means to me.

"That's good to hear because I'm very happy too" he says after we finish kissing.

I lay back in his arms and feel a calm come over me. Just being with him in his arms relaxes and calms me.

"How bout we go to bed babe, have a good night sleep and then I'm taking you out for a big breakfast with lots of coffee" he says and I look up and smile at him happily. I jump up off his lap grab my bag and walk through to his room with him trailing behind me. I change quickly in my pj pants and tank top and hop into Colin's bed as I relax into the comfortable queen size bed he wraps his arms around me and I fall into a peaceful nights sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Rory's POV**

Saturday flew by as Colin kept me relaxed and calm by all means necessary. I spent the night at Colin's again but woke up by 10 am to go back to my dorm to get ready for lunch with dad. I look through my closet trying to find something suitable to ware to the club, I continue looking and finally settle on a black knee length skirt with a floral peasant top and black jacket. By 11.30 I am in my car on the way to the club. I arrive at the club just after 12 and our reservation was for 12.30, I hand my keys off to the valet and walk into the club. I sit down by the bar and order a club soda while I wait for dad to arrive, ten minutes later dad arrives and joins me at the bar.

"Hey kiddo, Iv'e missed you" he says as he hugs me. He orders his drink and we move towards the matrie'd who leads us towards our table. As we are navigating our way to our table I accidently knock into a couple at a table.

"Oh I am so sorry" I say to them as they turn around

"Oh Lorelai, its fine" the lady says as she looks up at me.

"Mom, Dad I didn't realise you were in town. I was just about to speak with Rory like I tried to just over a week ago" Dad says to them with a knowing look.

"Well alright then we won't keep you, but Lorelai could we maybe have you over for dinner sometime this week?" Francine says to me.

"That should be fine, I will get dad to give you my contact details. I hope it is okay if I bring my boyfriend with me, you may know him his name is Colin McCrea." I say to them.

"That will be fine dear, we will let you and your father have your lunch and I will be in touch soon" she says as we move to our table and take our seats. We soon place our drink orders and then our food order.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask him as I take a drink from my water glass.

"Well a few weeks ago I was talking with dad re sorting the family accounts and files and making sure all our legal documents are up to date and so forth" He says to me and I nod in acknowledgement.

"Your grandfather and I spent time discussing all the options on where how and what happens with the family holdings in the future. We have set GiGi up with enough to cover all schooling and life but with the way Sherry is raising her we did not want to make her the Hayden heiress. That's where we would like you to come in, we hope that you will agree to be the Hayden heiress. What this means for you typically is that you will need to start going by your full legal name, attend a few more functions, you will eventually be on the board of directors for Hayden Law Firm. If you agree we will have your credit cards sent out ASAP and we will then be organising our announcement party" He says to me.

"You say my full legal name is what I go by Lorelai Leigh Gilmore it is what appears on my birth certificate, I know it is because I have used it for schooling and my licence" I say to dad with a confused look.

"I signed the certificate under the name of Gilmore-Hayden. It can't be possible she wouldn't do that would she?" he says to me

"She wouldn't do what? Who is she?" I ask him while the waiter places our meals in front of us.

"Who you ask? Your mother and if what you say is true she changed your name from Gilmore-Hayden to just plain Gilmore to remove our families influence" He says fustratedly

"No mom wouldn't do that, would she?" I ask just not sure anymore about anything my mom and supposed best friend could do.

"It would surprise me if she has done so but at the same time not because she never wanted anything from society." he muses while we eat.

"So everything is good with you and Colin now?" he asks me and I genuinly smile at him.

"Things with Colin are great dad, his dad and stepmom are so nice I believe they are joining Friday night dinner next week" I say to him

"What does your mom say about it?" dad asks me

"She and I are not seeing eye to eye. You know her aversion to all things society and Colin is deeply entrenched Hartford society" I say trying to brush past our fight.

"How do you mean not seeing eye to eye?"He pushes trying to understand what is going on in my life.

"Well I went back to moms after Friday night dinner and gave her the unabridged story of me and Colin, not the society one I gave grandma and grandpa. After telling her it all she totally freaked out on me saying that they are changing me and then went on to try and pull me down so I just grabbed my stuff and went back to Yale. She is trying to control me and mold me into her mini me and I am done with it, I am finally enjoying life and who I am becoming" I tell him with a sigh

"She is just scared of losing you to that world kiddo" he tells me trying to placate me.

"I know that but I told her she put me back in that world when she sent me to Chilton and now that I'm at Yale. I know you are both not that fond of that world but I fit and my friends and boyfriend make sure I am alright" I say to him softly.

"I understand Ror" He says to me.

"When do I need to decide on the heiress thing?" I ask him

"When your ready no rush. Well I need to go speak with mom and dad and I am guessing you want to get back to Yale and talk with Colin" He says to me with a smile

"Yeah I did tell him I would be back by 4" I say smiling at him as I rise out of my seat.

I get back in my car after the valet hands me my keys and make the drive back to Yale. I park my car in my regular car park and make my way to the guys dorm. I reach their door and knock its soon swung open by some petite blonde.

'Who is it?" I hear a voice I don't know calls out.

"Some goody goody brunette" the blonde says

"Let her in" The voice says as the blonde opens the door and I see that Finn is having a little party.

"Finn" I call out

"Yes love" He calls back

"Where is my man and I need a strong drink what can you make for me?" I ask him

"Answer to the first question is his room second question how strong?" he fires back

"Strong, family lunches can drain you" I say as I walk towards Colin's room. I walk straight in to see him with his back to the door working at his desk.

"I told you Finn I'm not interested in the party" He says with an annoyed tone.

"Well its a good thing I'm not Finn isn't it?" I say with a giggle.

"Your back" he says as he jumps out of his chair and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yeah and Finn will be interrupting us in a couple of minutes with my drink" I tell him

"That bad?" He replies

"Yes and no" I say as there is a knock on the door. I move back over to the door and grab my drink from Finn and thank him quickly before I close the door before he can say anything.

"So what happened with your lunch with your dad?" Colin asks me

"Well do we start with running into my paternal grandparents who invited me to dinner during the week, your coming with me too by the way or when my father turned around and asked me to be the Hayden heiress or when I found out my mother removed one of my surnames from my birth certificate" I rant in one quick minute and gulp down the rest of my sweet but coffee like drink Finn made for me.

"Wait so we are having dinner with Straub and Francine this week, you may become the Hayden heiress and your mother did what?" He asks coming to terms with what I told him.

"Yes to the first two and my mom removed the Hayden from my legal name when I was young or at least that's what my dad is telling me. I just don't know what to do, do I say yes and become their heiress and become Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden? Can I do it like the whole society thing? What will my mom really think of me then?" I continue to rant

"Baby, baby, baby calm down. You can do anything you want to and I will be right by your side to help guide you through everything you could ever need to make it through and with regards to you mom only she can answer but if what you have told me is true I doubt its going to end well" he answers

"That's why I'm so worried about saying yes but I guess after I talk to my grandparents at the dinner and see what they have to say before I make my final decision" I say as I finish my drink I move towards him and wrap my arms around his neck as he snakes his around my hips.

"Now that I have vented how about we relieve some of the stress I have" I say with a smirk as I push him onto his bed and jump on and start to relieve the stress that was built up.

 **I know its a weird place to end but its the best I can do. I hope you are enjoying it writing is getting better and more drama is yet to come. Sorry about the long wait I wanted to get more written in the next chapter but I'm finding it hard to get motivated so there may not be much from many of my stories for a while. Thanks again to** **Navywife06** **for her help with ideas without her this story along with the rest would be flailing even more then they are.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Rory's POV**

After enjoying an afternoon of stress relief Colin takes me to dinner and drops me off at my dorm as I have an early class. As I am just about to hop into bed my phone goes off and I quickly grab it from the table.

"Hello" I say as I snuggle into my covers.

"Lorelai dear, it's your grandmother Francine I was just calling to see when is a good night for dinner with yourself and Colin?" She replies

"Hello grandma, after speaking with Colin we are relatively free we can work into your schedule" I reply

"How is Wednesday night?" She answers

"Perfect grandma, where will we be having dinner?" I ask getting all the details before finishing the call.

I quickly call Colin and tell him when and where for dinner.

The next 3 days flew by and before I know it Colin is knocking on my door while I am still getting ready. I quickly open the door giving him a quick peck hello while I rush back to my room to put my finishing touches and find my shoes and coat. Ten minutes later I have my purse and everything with me and Colin is leading me towards his car .

We spend the next 45 minute drive talking about what may happen over dinner. We soon pull up to the Hayden mansion and Colin cuts the engine off and we get out and make our way to the door. I press the bell building my courage for when the door opens and we are lead through to my Hayden grandparents who I haven't spoken to properly since I was 16. The maid opens the door takes our coats and leads us towards the lounge. As we enter the room grandma greets us.

"Lorelai, Colin so wonderful you could join us this evening" Francine says to us as we take a seat.

"Thank you for inviting us Mrs Hayden, Judge Hayden" Colin replies politely.

"Of course, we wished this could have happened more often" Straub states as he walks towards the drink cart.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks once at the cart.

"Club soda for Rory and a scotch neat please" Colin tells him while I sit here wondering over the meaning of straub's statement before. Did they want to spend more time with me over the years? Did they actually want me in their lives? All of this was running through my mind as my glass was handed to me and grandpa returned to his seat.

"So Rory why did you choose Yale? Why not Princeton or Harvard? They are excellent schools too, we Hayden's are Princeton people you know" he says with pride.

"All due respect grandpa but when I got accepted into Yale, Princeton, Harvard and the others I sat down and made a pro/con list for all three Ivy Leagues. After many hours of creating and weighing up options it turned out to be Yale and not Harvard like everyone thought. You see I grew up wanting to go to Harvard but when the time came the fates chose differently with the lists and that is how I wound up at Yale. I am also kind of glad though too because it's close to home and family and if I didn't I would not have met my darling Colin here" I say to them as I gently rub his hand while I say all of that.

"It's nice to know you made your decision impartially. I hear Colin that you are in Pre-Law from what Andrew tells me and that you will take of the family business in due course" straub replies and we slip into comfortable conversation until dinner. Soon enough we are eating dessert of strawberry and custard tarts.

"Grandma dinner was delicious, but I would hope that we can all talk about what dad asked me last Sunday" I say to them all hesitantly.

"Of course Lorelai, lets move to the parlour for some coffee and talk about whatever you need" Grandma says to us and I rise from my seat and follow her. We take our seats as the maid hands us a cup of coffee and we all take a sip before our conversation starts.

"Why now, all of a sudden do you want to recognise me as the Hayden heiress? I was never good enough for you in the past why now?" I say somewhat frustrated after letting it all build up inside of me.

"What makes you think your where never good enough? We always tried to be in your life" Straub says and I look at him in shock.

"No you didn't not once did I receive a birthday or Christmas card or even letter or postcard while you were away. How can you say you tried?" I say back with a passion almost on the verge of tears. Francine gets up and move to a cabinet where she pulls out a box and lays it down on the coffee table between us.

"This is how I can say that my dear" she says in a loving tone as she opens it up and produces cards letters postcards all addressed to our homes in Stars Hollow in the name of Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden with return to sender written on it. I look at the writing on all the letters and then I realise why it looks familiar.

"Mom sent these all back didn't she?" I say quitely while I look down at 19 years of returned letters and gifts:

"Yes she did dear, I don't know why but we tried to be in your life. We tried everything we could think of without over stepping the line. We hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us at some point in time" she says to me while I continue staring at the box.

"Of course I forgive you but why are you telling me this now? Why not some time ago?" I ask a little curious to why now.

"Because it's the right time to tell you now. You can make your own decision on what to do with the information." Straub answers

"Thank you for showing me and I would like to let you know that I will be the Hayden Heiress it is my right and responsibility. Thank you for having us for dinner but we need to make one more stop before we head back to Yale, do you mind if I take all of these with me I would like to sit down and read them all when I get the time" I say to them

"Of course dear you can keep them they are yours after all" grandma says

Colin picks up the box for me and we rise from the lounge I give grandma and grandpa a hug each as we get our coats and walk to Colin's car.

"So where is the next stop babe?" He asks as we settle into our seats.

"Stars Hollow" I say as I sit back and wait till we reach the small town I call home.

A/N: I know it's been a while I hope you enjoy this and I know it is relatively short for me but it is where it needs to end. Again thanks to Navywife06 for her help with the ideas that are helping me with this story. For those waiting on updates on my other stories I hope to get some out soon but I am finding it hard to write a lot lately.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rory's POV**

In the car on the way to Stars Hollow and all I can think is how could she do this to me? Why would she do this? What could she gain out of it?

"Hey Col can we stop for coffee?" I ask timidly

"Of course baby" he says and pulls over to the nearest Starbucks and he runs inside quickly and grabs us a cup of coffee each and then eases back out and then onto the interstate.

"What are you going to do babe?" He asks me.

"Well I'm going to go in like nothing is wrong and ask her if they ever tried to contact me. If she says no I will then confront her. I would like you to be in the entry hall with the box. When I say come in you will walk in with the evidence and I will see how she responds if it's not what I expect we will leave straight away and deal with everything else after it" I say getting the plan off my chest.

We soon arrive in Stars Hollow and are parked outside the crap shack. We get out of the car slowly and make our way up the porch and into the house.

"Hey kiddo, I wasn't expecting you tonight" she says as I walk in and take a seat on the chair opposite the couch.

"Did the Hayden's ever try to contact me or show any want to get to know me when I was growing up?" I ask her hoping she will fess up without me needing to pull out my evidence.

"Of course not sweets, if they did I would have told you but the never tried not at birthdays or Christmas or anything" she says so adamantly.

"Really, is that so?" I ask her getting annoyed at her blatant lies.

"Yes it is where is this coming from?" She ask me.

"Well that's not what grandma and grandpa say. They said they tried and you did everything you could to keep them away" I say to her.

"Of course they did they will say anything to get you to believe them" she says getting flustered.

"Even create evidence out of thin air?" I ask and she looks at me quizzically.

"What do you mean evidence what kind of evidence could they have?" She asks in an incredulous tone.

"How about 19 years of birthday cards and presents, Christmas cards and presents and anything and everything else you can think of" I say "come in" I call out drawing my ace and showing her the final nail in her coffin.

"See what I see here is all this mail with my name but your handwriting saying return to sender. Now I know you wanted to raise me away from society but to isolate me from more family that's just plain cruel" I say with tears welling in my eyes.

"Oh come on kid they are just manipulating you and brainwashing you to think they always wanted to be in your life" she says with a scoff and I can't believe that this woman here is the same one that raised me.

"They are not manipulating me or brainwashing me mom I am capable of independent thought. I go to Yale, I put together essays and assignments on a regular basis with independent thought. All I'm doing right now is taking in all the facts and coming up with the truth that my mother lied to me my entire life and that you are still trying to keep me in the dark. I have people who love me and want to see me happy and achieving my dreams but right now all I can see is you trying to hold me back from everything I can be. If you can't accept the person I am becoming then just forget about me because I can't do this anymore mom. I am finally being me and I actually enjoy parts of society I want to get to know Straub and Francine. I am thinking seriously about becoming the Hayden heiress as they have asked me. All of these things are my birthright and I deserve to choose what to do, what is best for me not what you think is best for me" I let out in a long rant.

"Done yet kiddo?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"As much as I can process now yes, any response to all of that?" I ask her.

"How can you want to be in that world and why, why on earth would you think about agreeing to be their heiress. You should know by now that that comes with massive strings and commitments that will change your dream. You will become a stepford trophy wife, looking after your husbands social life and you will never and I mean never become the next Christian Amanpour. They will not allow you to risk your life and then you will be required to create heirs to pass all the family businesses down to and your won't get to choose your husband it will be whoever both grandparents agree is the best candidate to handle the family businesses. Is this what you want from your life?" She rants back at me and I sit there shocked at what she has said.

"Is that what you really think of me? That all I will be is someone's wife and then a breeding machine and then party planner? Because guess what mom my life is and will be more than that. Yes I may not become an international correspondent anymore but dreams change and I can see the world in a safer way instead of from fox holes or by backpacking through Europe. Not that I didn't love that and everything else you have ever done for me but sometimes I feel that your trying to relive your life through me but guess what mom? I'm not you, I'm me and I can't do everything just to please you" I say with a sad tone as I stand up and Colin follows me out of the room. I get into the car and soon Colin jumps in and starts to drive back to Yale.

"Are you ok honey?" He asks me.

"No, but I will be as long as I have your support. I will be fine" I say to him.

"Always" he responds as he caresses my knee while driving. We get back to Yale and I realise that I don't want to deal with Paris tonight.

"Can we stay at your place? Paris will ask a million questions that I cannot handle right now" I say feeling some what defeated.

"Anything you want" he replies as we move towards his dorm and settle in for the night.

 _ **I know it's been a while and as I said on my other stories I have had some awesome help from my girl T**_ **for her** **helping me get my timelines together. I plan over this silly season to get more writing done as there are a lot of public holidays here in Australia. As always read and review it motivates me more.**


	16. Chapter 16

Warning Sexual Content

Rory's POV

I wake up the next morning and roll into Colin's arms more trying to drown out the memories of the showdown with mom last night. I sit up and think about everything she did and what form of justification she could have to change my name, keep me away from the Hayden's and everything that society can bring with it.

I gently raise myself up and hop out of bed. I grab my robe from the closet and head out to the kitchen to make some coffee for me and Colin. I am caught up in my thoughts and I don't hear Colin come out from his room until his arms are wrapped around waist.

"How you feeling this morning beautiful?" he asks me as he trails kisses up my neck.

"Still confused but I think I want to speak with the Gilmore's on what mom has done maybe they can shed some light on exactly why she is acting like this in the first place" I say to him as I pour us both a mug and sit down at the counter.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, lets see when they are available for dinner and we can discuss it all like the adults we are, unlike Lorelei's reaction" He says to me and I smile at just how he can lift my mood with just a few words. After I finish my coffee I grab my cell phone and call Grandma and Grandpa Gilmore.

"Gilmore Residence" the maid answers.

"Emily Gilmore please" I ask

"One moment " she says as she places the phone down as she goes to find my grandmother.

"Emily Gilmore speaking" grandma says as she picks up the phone.

"Hi Grandma" I say in response

"Rory dear, how are you?" She asks me

"I'm well grandma, I was actually calling to see when you and grandpa a free to have Colin and I over for dinner. There are a few things I wish to discuss with you and they are topics that are better suited to have in person" I say to her hoping to get the message across.

"Well what about tomorrow night at Friday night dinner, then your mother can join in too" She says and I see I will have to explain more.

"It is actually to do with mom so I was hoping when she isn't there" I say explaining but still being vague.

"Well I know it is last minute but if it is that important why not tonight" she says and I turn to Colin and mouth tonight and he nods back in response.

"That would be great grandma we will be there around 6.30 does that sound fine?" I ask her

"Just perfect Rory, see you tonight" she says as she hangs up. I turn to Colin and he pulls me into his arms.

"Thank you and I'm so sorry you are being dragged through all this with me you don't deserve it" I say to him as I grip him tighter.

"There is no where else I would rather be than helping you" He says as he kisses my forehead. We spend the rest of the day curled up watching movies at around 3.30 I left Colin's and headed back to my dorm to get ready for dinner. Colin was picking me up at 5.30, so I took a shower and styled my hair and did my make up then took out my green satin slip dress and black heels. Surprising myself I was ready by 5pm, I grab a cup of coffee and sit down and think about everything. My relationships with both mom, Colin and all my grandparents its then that I realise why moms feathers are ruffled. She thinks she is losing me to them, but I realise that she is but not because of them, because of herself. I'm so caught up in my thoughts I don't hear Paris come into our dorm.

"Earth to Gilmore" Paris yells at me and I jump out of my daze.

"Oh hey Paris" I say

"Why are you so dressed up?" She asks me as I wait for Colin to arrive.

"Dinner with my grandparents" I say as an answer.

"But that's tomorrow night" She replies somewhat confused.

"I called for the dinner need to talk to them without mom being there" I tell her then she just gives me her patented Paris glare and I tell her about everything the Hayden's told me and showed me along with the confrontation at the Crap Shack.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day Lorelai was pushing you away and you running to become an heiress" She says in shock to all the news.

"Well I haven't agreed to anything yet...I need to speak to the Gilmore grandparents first and hear their take on all this and what they think I should do" I say and with that I hear a know at the door. I grab my purse, coat and slip my shoes on as I reach the door.

"Thanks for the talk Paris, it may surprise you but it helped me" I say as I give Colin a quick kiss and we head towards his car. He opens the door to let me in and then hops round to his side and gets in and soon we are on our way to Hartford. Once on the road we sit in relative silence apart from the radio.

"What did you and Paris talk about?" He asks me

"Just what had happened the past 24 hours, she gave me her view on it all and it did give me some perspective but I still want to hear what grandma and grandpa say, especially grandpa" I reply to him as he places one of his hands on my leg and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Before we know it we are pulling up to the Gilmore mansion, when we reach the door I ring the bell. The maid answers and I see it is a new one compared to last week, we hand her our coats and make our way to the living room.

"Grandma, Grandpa good to see you" I say as I give them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mr. Gilmore, its a pleasure to see you again" He says shaking grandpas hand and giving grandma a kiss on the cheek.

"Drinks?" Grandpa asks as we sit down.

"Martini please" I answer

"Scotch neat" Colin replies as we sit there silently and wait for our drinks, grandpa hands us our drinks and takes a seat on the couch opposite us with grandma.

"So I am guessing by the fact this was a last minute dinner that it is not the most social of calls" Grandpa says trying to break the ice.

"Not really, its more to see if you believe mom to be capable or if she has done what she has been accused of" I say hoping it answers some questions.

"What has she been accused of doing and by who?" Grandma asks

"Changing my birth name, keeping the Hayden's away from me and just keeping me away from society at all costs" I say in a somewhat frustrated tone.

"What do you mean changing your birth name? Your Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden" Grandpa says with pride and I just turn to look at him.

"My birth certificate says Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, there is no mention of Hayden except for my fathers name on the one I have used compared to the one that the Hayden's showed me last night" I say to him and I can see the shock in his face but not so much in grandma's.

"You knew this whole time and you never told me" I accuse her.

"She swore me to secrecy, if I didn't she would never have let us see you ever again. I found out when she enrolled you into Chilton, I spoke to Hanlin when I got there early and I was talking about how lucky he was to have a Gilmore and a Hayden there and he looked at me like I was crazy. I asked him a few questions and realised what she had done, I confronted her after we left Hanlin's office and she said if I ever wanted to see you again I would not say a word so I didn't. I couldn't risk losing you from our lives again just after we had gotten you back" She says and I can tell that everything she has said to true.

"Why would she want to keep me away from the Hayden's?" I ask them wanting to get these answers, wait more like needing these answers.

"Again this falls to her total and utter disdain for all things society. They represent the biggest and the best of Hartford society and she didn't want that for you or here so she did whatever she could think of to keep them away. How do you know how much she did?" Grandpa asks me.

"Well I had brunch with dad on the weekend and he told me that he and grandpa Strobe had discussed the family holdings and that they wanted to make me their heiress. We then met with Strobe and Francine last night at their compound and they showed me how they tried to be there and how mom had kept them away. I confronted her and she tried to deny it along with claim I have been brainwashed and that I'm letting all my dreams go and all this other garbage that I just brushed off" I ramble off as I finish my martini.

"Oh that sounds just like Lorelai" Grandma says just then the maid comes in and announces that dinner is ready. We all get up and head into the dining room, we all sit down to the wonderful meal that the chef has prepared for us. By the time we get to dessert I have mustered up the courage to talk to them about the things I want to do.

"Now that all the mom stuff is out of the way I have a few other things I would like your opinion on" I say

"What is it Rory?" Grandpa asks

"Well I am thinking I want to change my name and with that comes something else I want to accept" I start out saying before Grandpa jumps in.

"You want to become a Hayden and then accept the heiress post, am I correct?" He says

"Yes you are correct, its nothing against you two I just feel like this is something I am meant to do. With Colin by my side I think I can manage the demands and he can help me with all the society things that I wasn't raised for" I answer him.

"Well we understand your reasoning Rory and we would be happy to support you in this and the storm that will come from Lorelai at the announcement party" Grandma says and I smile at how easy they have made this for me. We finish dessert and bid them a good night and I say I will see them tomorrow night to our weekly dinner. When we reach the car I pull out my phone and call the Hayden's hoping they are still awake and that we can sit down and speak with them. They tell me they are free and we make the ten minute drive to their Hartford property. We ring the bell and the maid takes us through to the parlour where Strobe and Francine are waiting for us.

"Lorelai dear, lovely to see you this soon" Francine says to me.

"Thank you Grandma. I thought I would advise you of my decision to the offer to be your heiress" I say

"And what may that be my dear?" Strobe asks

"I will do it and I am changing my name to Hayden. I have spoken to my Gilmore grandparents and they support my choice and understand everything behind it" I tell them.

"Well then I will let our lawyers know tomorrow and draw up the paperwork. Now with this there will be some changes that need to be made" Francine tells me.

"What might they be?" I ask cautiously

"Well we would want you to move into an off campus apartment with proper security, we will upgrade your car to an Aston Martin Vanquish convertible in whatever colour you want, you will also be issued with your own AMEX black card to use as and whenever you need. You need to remember that everyone's eyes will be on you so you will need to look and act the part but also keep true to who you are" Strobe tells me and I nod in understanding.

"The paperwork should only take a couple of days so why don't you both come over for dinner on Monday and we can sign it then start organising the announcement party" Francine says.

I smile in agreement and we rise from our seats I give them both a quick hug and we head back to Yale and to my dorm for the night. When we enter it is all quite and I thank the lord because I don't want to deal with the Paris inquisition right now. We both change and hop in bed for what I find is a more peaceful sleep than what I had the night before.

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed as I hear the door close I know that Paris has left for the day. I decide to reward Colin after everything he has done and dealt with over the past few days. I creep under the covers and down to his boxers, I gently and slowly pull them down and take him in my mouth. I start to work over him back and forth as he increases in size in my mouth as he does I hear him moan in his semi conscious state. As I take him all the way in my mouth getting him right down the back of my throat I hear him "Holy shit Ror" as I finally realises what I am doing. I continue with my ministrations and I feel the covers move and I look up and see the lust in his eyes. He grabs my arms and lifts me up and takes me in his arms and kisses me with a passion I hadn't yet felt. He then works off my tank top and bed shorts and trails hot wet kisses down my neck towards the valley between my breasts before he latches onto one of my nipples with his mouth while his hand works the other one over. Before I know it he is leaning over me to the dresser and placing a condom on then sliding straight into me.

"Oh god baby" He says and I roll my hips as he enters and exits me agonisingly slowly. We spend the next half an hour exploring each others bodies. Colin manages to make me reach my peak multiple times before he comes, after we finish he cleans up then pulls me into his arms.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that but what brought that on?" He asks me

"Well I wanted to thank you in a special way for just how great you have been these past few days" I say to him giving him a kiss.

"You didn't have to but I defiantly enjoyed it" he says with a smirk as I relax back in his arms.

"Hey Col?" I ask

"Yeah" He responds

"I love you" I say and wait to see how he reacts.

And there is a long chapter with a bit of smut for you all hope your enjoying it and again like always thanks to navywife06 for her contribution of ideas without you none of these stories would be getting anywhere.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning Contains graphic sexual content**

 **Colin's POV**

Did she really say what I think she did? What do I say? Do I love her? Is this love, this feeling of hope and happiness and the fact that I don't want anyone else. It must be and by god she is amazing.

"Baby" Is all I can say before she is jumping in.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't feel it I just had to let you know" She says as she looks up to me.

"Ror, I love you too" I say to her before I take her in my arms again and kiss her for all I can and I realise that I really do love her she is everything I could want or need.

"As much as I want to stay in bed all day we both have class and then you have dinner with your mom and grandparents. I will be somewhere nearby waiting for you to get back and then I am taking you away for the weekend as a belated birthday trip seeing as I missed it a couple of weeks ago" I say to her coming up with an idea that she will love.

"Ok if that's the case lets get up and I will let you pack for me if you want to keep it a surprise" She says as she grabs some clothes and heads for the door to head back to her dorm. As soon as she leaves I am on the phone organising the private jet to be ready to leave once she has finished with her dinner and then I book our hotel for the weekend. Next stop is shopping for clothes and stuff for the weekend, I hit the mall as soon as they open and I start with all the things I think Rory could need and a few things I would love to see her in. I then quickly get all the things I will need and a few extra treats for my girl. I get back to campus and pack our suitcases and leave them by the door as I grab my books for one of my classes Finn comes out of his room.

"Going somewhere?" He asks me

"Weekend away" I answer grabbing my phone and keys.

"With reporter girl?" he further questions.

"No, I'm going by myself. Of course with Rory, she needs some down time away from everything that is going on with Lorelai plus we didn't get to celebrate her birthday so I'm spoiling her" I answer as I walk out.

I get through the day and before I know it Rory is walking through my door after dinner.

"Take me away please, that woman is driving me crazy" she says to me as she sits down in my lap. I quickly call the town car around and grab our bags as she follows me out to the car as the driver puts the bags in the trunk we hop in and relax back.

"What happened?" I ask her as the car starts moving towards the airfield.

"Let's just say she completely ignored me and then when grandma and grandpa asked about you she scoffed. I am just completely over her crap, I have decided that if she doesn't wise up at the announcement party I can't do it anymore" she says just letting all her frustrations out.

"Well this weekend is all about you and us. Relaxing by the pool, going to the spa and then spending the nights out on the town. There is so many places I want to show you where we are going." I tell her as we reach the airfield. I help her out of the car and up into the jet, the pilot tells me that we are ready for take off and we take our seats and soon we are coasting high above on our way to our destination.

"So how long is our flight?" she asks me

"About another 3 hours or so" I say trying to keep the surprise.

"Are we changing time zones?" she asks and I chuckle thinking she is always a reporter.

"No we are not" I answer

"So we are staying on the eastern seaboard" she says as she is trying to figure out where we are going.

"Just be patient you will know soon enough but in the mean time how about you come with me back to the bedroom and we can release some of that tension that dinner caused you" I say to her as I rise from my seat and take her hand leading her to the small bedroom. Once inside I close the door and pull her against me and kiss her softly but passionately. As the kiss heats up she grabs my shirt and pulls it up and over my head as we break our kiss. She then proceeds to kiss her way down my neck and across my chest as she does I grab the zip at the back of her dress and pull it down, I then move the straps of her dress and it is soon pooling at her feet as she stands before me kissing her way down my abdomen. Once she reaches my hips her hands quickly undo my buttons and zip and soon my pants are lying on the floor like her dress, she then proceeds to remove my boxers till I am standing in front of her naked. While standing there looking down at her she looks up and winks at me, I wonder what she is going to do next. Before I know it I feel those gorgeous lips wrapped around my penis and I lose control of conscious thought.

"Ohhhhh Ror, baby that feels amazing" I say as she takes me further into her mouth. It is about this point that I am glad that I am up against the door because if I had nothing to lean on I would swear I would fall to the ground with weak knees. After a few minutes of her working me over I grab her shoulders and pull her back up to me and kiss her like my life depended on it. I then lead her over to the bed and as I do, I remove her bra and kiss my way down her neck to her breasts where I take one nipple into my mouth while I tease the other with my thumb and forefinger. She arches her back into me and I know she is enjoying it as much as I am enjoying pleasuring her, as she falls back onto the bed I then remove her panties. I then kiss my way up her legs towards her centre and once I reach my goal, I then proceed to lick my way up her slit till I reach her clit and suck on it gently as she moans out incoherently. As I continue my ministrations I gently insert two fingers and she loses control and I feel her walls contracting around my fingers while I continue to work her clit. She soon comes down from her orgasm and raises her head and looks at me as I raise my head from between her legs I smile at her and move up towards her she pulls me in for a kiss and I can't help but hold her tightly. As we break away I quickly grab a condom from the draw and put it on and then within seconds I am inside her and gently working back and forth enjoying the sensation.

"Col, please I need ... more, harder, faster please just give me more" she moans out and I pick up my pace working for her to her next release. I soon grab one of her legs and move it over my shoulder changing the angle and maximising penetration depth.

"Ohhh Colin!" She calls out and I feel her climax again and I work quickly to find my release. That was amazing I think to myself as I relax back next to her.

"So how much time do we have before we need to dress again?" She asks me as she snuggles into my side.

"Well we should be landing in about 2 hours so I say about another hour and a half we have to relax her" I say to her and I feel her breathing slow into a steady rhythm and I can tell she has fallen asleep. I pull the comforter up over us and think over the plans I have for the next two days. The next thing I know is the attendant is gently shaking me awake.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr McCrea but we will be landing in about 45 minutes, you and Miss Gilmore need to wake up and prepare for landing" She say and then leaves closing the door quietly.

"Hey baby, time to get up" I say as I move her hair from her face.

"Hmm...coffee" she mumbles and I laugh

"If you get up you can get coffee" I say with a chuckle knowing that there is coffee waiting for her out in the general seating area.

"MMkay" she says as she gets up and grabs her clothes from the floor. I do the same and within a few minutes we are sitting out in our seats and Lisa brings Rory her mug of coffee. Before she can even get 5 steps away Roy calls out for more and I just laugh as Lisa looks on in shock.

Soon enough we are landing and the door is opened and we walk down the stairs to the waiting limo. She looks around trying to figure it out but by the looks of it she cant.

"Welcome to Miami baby" I whisper in her ear as she enters the limo.

 **Another chapter hope you are liking this story I predict that we are about half way through the story if not just a little less but again that could change depending on how everything comes to me when writing. Please like always read and review it keeps me motivated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rory's POV**

I look around me as he welcomes me to Miami, I can't believe he brought me here but I love it, I can't wait to see what he wants to show me. We hop into the limo and I snuggle into his side as the car moves off towards our hotel. Just over half an hour later we pull up to the hotel I look up as the door is opened " The Ritz-Carlton?" I ask him

"Yes in Key Biscayne, we have one of the Presidential suites all to ourselves plus the hotel has two pools and whirlpool plus the beachfront, you have the spa and salon if you wish to be pampered. This weekend is all about relaxing you baby" He says to me and I smile up and kiss him.

We make our way into the lobby where he check us in and the bell hop shows us to our room with our bags. Once he leaves I fall back on the bed relaxing into its soft cushioning.

"Hey Col?" I murmur as I lay down.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"How did you get a Presidential suite at such short notice?" I ask him as I sit up and remove my shoes.

"Well it helps when you know the owner" He says with a smile and I undo the zip of my dress as I move towards my bag.

"Who owns this? I thought it was the Ritz-Carlton group" I say as I pull out some shorts and a tank top.

"Well they kind of do but they are owned majority but The Morgan Group" He says and then I realise his connection.

"Finn" I say simply as I remove my underwear and put on pj's.

"Finn" he confirms as he goes into his bag and grabs out a pair of boxers. I hop into the bed as it is now bordering on 2 am. As I make myself comfortable in bed I feel Colin hop in behind me and wrap his arms around me and I snuggle back.

"Night baby" He says as he places a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

"Night Col" I say as I fall into a peaceful sleep I haven't felt in weeks. It feels like home and safety and like nothing I have ever felt.

I wake up later the morning feeling so refreshed, as I raise myself off the bed I look around and see that Colin is nowhere to be seen but I smell my life's brew. I walk out of the room and towards the dining table and I see so much food and two carafe's of coffee there.

"You know me so well" I say as I place a quick kiss on his head and pour myself a cup of coffee and down it within a minute and poured another cup. I sit down next to him and start to load up a plate with a bit of everything and dig in.

"God I love that you eat" He says as he continues to read his paper.

"What? Never been with a girl that wants more than water and a salad?" I ask between mouthfuls

"Unfortunately no but that has all changed now" He says patting my knee as we both continue our routine.

"So what are the plans for today Mr McCrea now that you have me here?"I ask him after I finish eating.

"Well I was thinking we could head down to the pool for a few hours, have a few cocktails then come back,shower change and then I was going to take you to a late lunch at a cafe in Little Havana and then we could take a walk around. Comeback change for dinner and then some Latin dancing in Little Havana. How does that sound?" He says as I just stare.

"As long as there is coffee and you don't mind being humiliated by me not being able to dance well than it sounds good to me" I say as I head to the bedroom to find what bathers he has brought for me to wear. I find three in there and I can tell which set he expects me to wear but I can tell the one he wants to see me in and I think I will do this for him after all he has done for me. I quickly grab it and move to the bathroom to change and as I do I take one of the robes to wear down along with my flip flops. Once dressed I grab the sunscreen and my towel and a book and meet Colin in the living area.

"Ready?" He asks me and I just nod as we head down to the pool. Colin has reserved the best pool side cabana. I place my stuff down on a table next to one of the daybeds and remove my robe while watching Colin every second. At first he didn't notice until he turned around and as soon as he saw it I could tell he wanted to take me back to our room and do _dirty_ things to me. I still can't believe I went with the blue string bikini, but trying to play it nonchalantly I sit back on my lounger and grab my sunscreen and start to rub it on my legs. As soon as I start working my hands over my legs Colin is by my side.

"Let me babe, it will be quicker and I will get more pleasure from it" He says and I lay back and enjoy him massaging the cream into my legs arms and shoulders. He soon sits back on the lounger and pulls me in between his legs so my back is resting on his chest. A waiter soon comes over with a menu and I look my way through the cocktails.

"Can I get a Mexican Colada and can we please get the Short rib nachos and Alitas de pollo please and whatever Colin wants to drink" I say as I pass the menu back to him.

"Peroni for me please and add the Fajitas de pollo also please" He says and I smile as I enjoy the sun on my legs. Within a few minutes we receive our drinks and I take a quick mouthful and I can taste the Kahlua and I almost go to down the whole drink within seconds but Colin pulls it away.

"If you want the coffee hit I will order you an Ice coffee so you don't just chug the cocktail. I have so much planned I don't want you to pike on me because you drank too much too quickly" He says in a teasing manner and I let him take my drink and order me the iced coffee.

We enjoy our lunch and a few more drinks before we go back to our room. We shower together which takes twice as long as usual because he can't keep his hands off me. Once out I find a black and white sundress along with some white sandals, I do some light make up and come out to find Colin in some tan linen shorts and a simple black polo.

"You look beautiful. I knew that dress would look amazing on you" He says to me as he kisses my cheek and leads me out of the hotel and down to a taxi waiting for us.

"What no town car?" I say with a chuckle

"Not for Little Havana we would look out of place, so for the rest of the day it is taxi's for us" He says and I smile at him for thinking of these things. Soon we arrive outside of the Rancho Luna Restaurant and I see the place is full of people.

"This place looks amazing and there are so many people here it must be good" I say to him as I rush to grab a table for the two of us and we sit down order some coffee and some Cuban specials from the menu. We sit and talk about anything and everything over so much coffee and food, once we are done we pay our bill and walk out jump in a taxi and head to the Calle Ocho Walk of Fame. We spend an hour or so looking over all the Cuban and Latin stars before we head back to the hotel, once back I look through the clothes further and find clothes that are suitable for a Latin club. Colin changes into some pants and a shirt and we head out to dinner at a great Mexican restaurant before we reach the club. We walk in and see all these couples dancing to the music perfectly and I wonder how the hell I'm going to dance like that.

"Col if you think I'm going to be that good guess again. I will be lucky to keep to the beat or make anything look sexy" I say

"You always look sexy babe but if you are worried we can go off to the side and dance there until you feel confident but first how about a few drinks? A little bit of dutch courage?" He asks me and I nod as we head to the bar he grabs us a pitcher of margarita's and we find a table and enjoy the pitcher before we head to the edge of the dance floor. The music starts off with a beat for a slow Rumba, as the alcohol works its way through my system I lose myself to the beat and got lost in Colin's lead. Before I know it we have been dancing for a few hours and I feel ready for bed we head back to the hotel and crash. I wake up the next morning feeling Colin kissing his way down my neck and shoulder.

"Morning beautiful" He whispers into my ear.

"Morning hot stuff" I say back as I give him a chaste kiss and get up and go to the bathroom. When I get back I jump back onto the bed and lay my head in his lap.

"Well our flight doesn't leave till 5 so we still have a few hours before we have to pack. What do you feel like doing ?" He asks me and I relax and think.

"How about we go to the spa?" I say

"How about I let you go crazy at the spa and I will be here waiting here" He says with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I ask him not wanting to leave him alone.

"I will be fine, I have some stuff to catch up on anyways" He says as I get back up and move over to my clothes and quickly dress in a white sundress.

"Its a good thing I made a booking for you when I booked it then" He says as he gets up and moves towards the bathroom.

"Your amazing , you know that" I say to him as I quickly kiss him goodbye and head down to the spa. While at the spa I got a stone massage, a facial, deluxe mani and pedi and then just to mix things up a bit I decided on a change of colour and hair style. I left the spa feeling like a whole new woman I get back to our room with about 2 hours to go before our flight.

"Honey I'm home" I call out as I enter the suite and move towards the bedroom.

"In the bedroom babe" he says as I enter the room. "How was it?" He asks as he is packing his case.

"Absolutely amazing, I feel like a new woman" I say as I start to pack up my clothes.

"Wait a minute, did you change your hair?" he asks turning around to look at me properly.

"Well I needed a change after everything with mom, I felt like I need to change my look. I didn't want to be the exact replica of mom any more" I say as I put the last of my clothes in the case.

"You look amazing even more gorgeous than usual" He says as he takes me in his arms and kisses me.

"What do you think Finn will do?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Try and woo you away from me with those beautiful auburn locks of yours. I loved the brown but this just makes you even sexier" He says his hands start to wander down my hips. An hour later we are on our way to the airport and back to reality. A few hours later we arrive back at Yale and Colin drops me off at my dorm and heads back to his. I walk into the room not expecting the sight I came into "Oh god" I say as I drop my bag and then as I close the door trying not to look at Doyle's naked ass. "Put a sock on the door next time" I say as I grab my bag and head straight over to Colin's and Finn's dorm. I knock on the door and the next minute it is swinging open and as soon as Finn see's me he drops down on one knee "Marry me please?!" He says and I laugh and squeeze past him towards Colin's room.

"Who was at the door Finn?" He calls out.

"A redheaded goddess" Finn says as he moves to the bar.

"What happened babe I left you like 10 minutes ago" He says

"3 words Doyle's naked ass"I say and he laughs and pulls me in for a hug.

 **Another chapter down, I know this was more like a fluffy kind of filler but I felt it was needed. Read and Review you know how much it helps me to write.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Around 4 weeks later**

 **Rory's POV**

Tonight is the night that the Hayden's will announce me as their heiress it is being held in the Rose room. I'm all ready in the one of the preparation rooms as I stand there in my cobalt blue floor length dress that I bought the other week, It hugs all my curves with and open back with silver straps along the back.

As I'm looking at myself in the floor length mirror I hear a knock at the door. I open the door and see Colin standing there in awe of how I look.

"Hey baby is it time?" I ask him

"Almost, just thought I would come a little earlier to see how you are holding up?" He says to me.

"I'm holding up well, I just want to get this over with then deal with the shit storm that is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore" I say just thinking about how mom will take this.

"I'm right here babe just like both sets of grandparents and Logan and Finn are always happy to help you out" he says to me with a smile and he gives me a chaste kiss. We break apart when we hear a knock on the door. Colin walks over to the door as I recheck my make-up and straighten my dress.

"Time to go guys" The event coordinator says to us as we walk towards the door.

We make our way down the hall towards the grand staircase, we stand waiting up the top for the announcement to be made.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Myself and Francine have requested your presence here tonight to make a big announcement that will affect the future of our family and our business. Today we are here to announce the future of the Hayden family, we are here to tell everyone that our granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Hayden will be the sole heiress for the business and family. So may you please all join me in standing up and welcoming our granddaughter to the newest role in her life being escorted by her boyfriend Colin Andrew McCrea" Straub says as we take our turn down the stairs to the great room. As we reach the bottom we are handed a glass of champagne and a toast is made.

"To Lorelai Leigh Hayden" Grandpa Straub says

"To Lorelai Leigh Hayden" everyone follows.

We have our drinks and then move around everyone making polite conversation soon I feel like I have spoken to everyone here except for the one person I really want to see. I take another look around the room and I finally see her sitting off to the side I grab a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"I'm just going to speak to mom" I whisper to Colin as I move towards mom. I reach her a few minutes later and she looks up at me with a scowl on her face.

"How about we have this conversation elsewhere" I say to her as I walk back to one of the preparation rooms.

"So I know your dying to say something so out with it I guess" I say to her as I take a drink and pour her a glass. She gulps it down and I pour her another and top up my glass and take a seat on one of the couches.

"Where do I start, wait I know what about the fact that you changed your name, what's that all about?" she starts but I cut of her rant off before she can go further.

"The name change was brought on by a few things really but the main one is you keep that side of my family away from me that I couldn't do it anymore. I want to acknowledge where I came from plus I want to start a fresh with all of this" I say to her and she just scoffs.

"Ok, then how about the fact that I can see you becoming a Stepford wife, you already changed your dream and now that your an heiress you will never work in your life. This wasn't the life we had planned and you know it, I took over as the Gilmore heiress so you didn't have to deal with this. I wanted more for you, so much more." She says with tears falling from her eyes.

"Mom, the only way the plan changes is if I change it not anyone else and all the changes that have happened are my choices no one else's. Why can't you see that everything I'm doing is my choice and why can't you realise I'm not your mini-me anymore and what do you mean you become the Gilmore heiress?" I say getting aggravated.

"I can tell that ever since you came back from Miami, the hair, the attitude its all different and I swear I don't know who you are anymore and yes I took over being the Gilmore heiress so you wouldn't have to be in this world because its not what I wanted for you." She says with the tears streaming down her face.

" I should be able to choose what I want to do not everything you believe I should. I am still me mom, I'm just learning to stand on my own two feet and be who I truly feel I am meant to be not who everyone else thinks I am and Colin is amazing he is there for me in anyway I need and he helps me through anything and everything. Can't you just be happy for me?" I ask in desperation.

"How can I be happy when you are no longer who I thought you were? How can I be happy for you when I don't know who you are?" She asks me and now I am crying.

"How can you say you don't know who I am, I am the same person I have always been except I will go by Hayden instead of Gilmore and I will do more society based things but I still love to write and study like crazy, can quote wacky pop culture references and can rant with the best of them" I say

"But you have changed kid and if you can't see it I can't help you" She says and walks out of the room all I do is sit back and drink the rest of the champagne as the tears fall slowly from my eyes. I sit there for god knows how long before someone walks into the room. I soon feel a warm and comforting set of arms and I leaned into him.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go as well as you hoped it would" He says to me.

"She just can't seem to understand that I am happy with who I am becoming and that this is the life that I want" I say to him.

"Its all right baby, lets get back to our hotel for the night then I will take you back to Yale and me and the boys will go to Stars Hollow to get all your things from your mom's. You won't have to see her again if you don't wish to." He says to me and I realise that my Stars Hollow life will now cease to exist and that I am officially a trust fund brat as she calls them but at the same time I realise I am sad but not for the reasons I think I should be but for the reason that I may not see those people I still consider my extended family.

"That would be great Col, lets say goodbye to both my grandparents first before we go they would kill me if I didn't say a proper goodbye" I say as we walk back towards the ballroom and find both sets of Grandparents together with Colin's father and stepmom, we say goodbye and head into the limo and back to the hotel that Colin has booked us into.

I wake up late the next morning I roll over to find the bed empty, I look around and I find a note sitting on the pillow next to me.

 _Rory_

 _Logan, Finn and I have got Finn's Escalade and my SUV to get all your things from Stars Hollow, relax order some breakfast(the healthy stuff I know you try to hide) and I will be back before you know it and we will head back to Yale_

 _Love Colin_

I roll off the bed and place a robe on and move towards the room service menu and phone, I pick up the phone.

"Hi, can I please get an egg white omelette with cheese, tomato and onion on wholewheat toast and a fruit salad with granola and yogurt, some green tea and coffee too please" I ask the attendant

"Is that all Mrs McCrea?" She asks

"Yes it is but its Ms Hayden, Mr McCrea is not married" I say as I hang up the phone damn presumptuous server. I make myself comfortable on the couch and turn on the TV to see what is going on in the news. 20 minutes later there is a knock at the door and the server brings the cart in with the food and places it on the table I grab some money for a tip as he leaves and tuck into my food hoping to demolish it before the guys get back.

 **Colin POV**

The guys and I arrive at Rory's childhood home by 10 am and knowing Gilmore girls I know Lorelai will not be awake well at this time of the morning so I have four coffees for her and I head to the door while the guys grab the boxes and packing tape as I knock on the door. A few minutes later the door is swung open by a crazy rambling woman saying nothing coherant.

"Have these then come find me in Rory's old room" I say to her as I hand off the four coffees and move towards her old room and the guys follow me with the supplies.

"Guys you can get the books, they are in the shelves and under the bed I will get her clothes, then move onto other personal affects then we will get out of here. Rory made me a list of things we cannot forget" I say to them as we put the boxes together as I start to put her underwear into a box I see Finn's eyes look my way.

"Back to your task Finn, stop looking at my girlfriends underwear" I say and at the same time I see Lorelai walk into the room and look at the three of us.

"What are you doing here with boxes and Rory's stuff" She asks

"Let's see after your conversation with Rory last night, she was fully ready to move her life to where its going to be in the future. She doesn't want to see you again unless you have a change of heart now if you will excuse me, I have work to do because I need to get back to my amazing girlfriend" I say to her and turn back to packing her clothes, she can figure out what she wants to keep when she goes through it all. We spend the next hour going through her stuff and packing it up and loading up the two cars. Just before I leave I look back at Lorelai " If you want to keep having a relationship with your daughter I suggest you grow up and take a look at the big picture" I say just before I walk out and quickly get into my car and drive back to the storage space I have in Hartford. Once finished there I head back to the hotel and up to our room, I walk in to find Rory laying out on the couch watching a movie.

"Honey, you ready to head back to Yale?" I ask her as I place a kiss on her head and go and pack our stuff up.

"Sounds good" she says as she gets up. We are soon on our way back to Yale and back to some normalcy. At least I hope so.

 **You were all asking for this chapter and here it is. Was it like you expected? Better or Worse? Let me know I love hearing from you all. Like always thanks to** **navywife06** **like always you are my rock and my story inspiration and like always a great friend to bounce things off.**


End file.
